


Coroika Chatfic

by HYPERPOWER666



Series: Random Coroika stuff [1]
Category: Splatoon, coroika - Fandom
Genre: Btw explicit language, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Everyone’s here, Multi, mask throws tantrums, rising ships, wack moments
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:03:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 19,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21837922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERPOWER666/pseuds/HYPERPOWER666
Summary: crazy chatroom idea.With coroika characters.They have the freedom to write anything and anything.This will include every character from coroika but minor characters will appear time to time.
Relationships: Aloha/Army (Splatoon), Bobble/Mask (Splatoon), Emperor/N-Pacer (Splatoon), Headphones/Goggles (Splatoon), Prince/Laceless (Splatoon), Rider/Bamboo (Splatoon)
Series: Random Coroika stuff [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1585072
Kudos: 35





	1. General Log #1

Goggles: Sup!

Aloha: Aye, Goggles ~ 🎵

Mask: Oh fuck. I've had enough of chatrooms. Especially because of this idiot.

Goggles: Welcome!

Skull: Don't mind Mask, he's always like that

Army: The Curry Captain is here!

Aloha: I know, Skull~ Mask dislikes me because I tease him about Bobblehat 🎵

Mask: I DON'T LIKE HER!!

Designer Headphones: Lies, Sir. You always talk about her :3

Mask: Shut up Des. You know I don't.

Bobble Hat: Oh, a new chat. Did something mention me? :D

Jersey: Don't deny that Mask! You always look at her pictures before Battles!

Rider: The fuck is this?

Mask: I swear to god I will murder you all

Goggles: Hey Rider! This is a chatroom that I made for fun!

Rider: Seems like a waste of time but I will stay.

Bobble Hat: Mask seems really fixated on me :'D

Mask: I am fucking not.

Full-Moon Glasses: Remove "Fucking not." and you'll have your answer.

Stealth: Heyo

Bamboo hat: Heyy

Stealth: Blazer's at school right now for something. This chat thing looks pretty cool.

Bobble Hat: More people! Yay!

Bamboo hat: By the wayyy the chat is much fun when Blazer is, atleast in our own yellow green chatroom.

Rider: You guys better not leak ANYTHING from it!

Stealth: We won't.

Aviators: (At Skull) Hey. You're here too?

Gloves: Yo, did someone mention "cool"?????

Skull: (At Aviators) Yeah.

Headphones: Hello! ^_^

Bobble Hat: Headphones. :D ... but where's specs?

Goggles: At a meeting or somewhere....

Stealth: (At Gloves.) Yes I mentioned cool.

Gloves: Awesome!

Half-Rim: Headphones and Gloves in this chatroom? Sweet.

Gloves: HALF RIMMMMMMMMMM!

Straps: I'm here too guys!

Aviators: (At Skull) Man, do you know if Paisely and Stitch are online?

Stitch: I'm here but Paisely's out.

Bobble hat: I'm currently writing fanfictions :D

Skull: Nice. Lurking the internet

Mask: THOSE BETTER NOT BE ABOUT ME OR I WILL BE PISSED OFF

Emperor: Uh, what is this?

Gloves: The- The emperor?

Rider: Oh fuck. The King is here too.

Emperor: Bunch of commoners you all are.. looking from the past messages.

Mask: Very fucking nice thank you

Squidkid Jr: Yo

Emperor: My brother is in this too..?

Prince: Yeah I'm lurking ^_^

Army: I am making delicious curry!!!

Goggles: Prince!

Squidkid Jr: Nobody saying "Yo" back :(

Aloha: I'm making a house party and inviting a lot of inklings to it~ 🎵

Mask: It's going to go terrible.

Bobble Hat: Sounds fun!

Mask: I see how you two compare together, both idiots that adore fun.

Laceless: (At Squidkid Jr.) Yo!

Prince: Laceless!!

Laceless: Prince!!

N-Pacer: Hey guys ^^

Emperor: Non-commoners. Rise up.

Gloves: Am I a non-commoner? 😎

Emperor: Maybe.

Mask: Why are there so many annoying doofuses here? I'mma go watch some anime

Army: Haha weeb

Straw: (At Aloha) Invite me, octoglasses and snorkel!

B-Sailor: Hi

Aloha: You know I will~ 🎵

Octoglasses: This is going to be really fun!

Rider: Ffs, how do you mute chats?

Goggles: That dot over there!

Rider: Thanks

Vintage: ......

Skull: Oh.

Headphones: Vintage?

Gloves: Wow

Vintage: This chat is really silly. I have no idea why I'm with you imbeciles.

Gloves: Bro

Emperor: And you all call me an asshole.

Skull: You don't have to be here, Vintage.

W-Sailor: Drama 0_O

Jersey: Don't mind me just lurkin'

Vintage: (At Skull.) Leaving would make me an pussy.

Skull: Wel- actually nevermind.

Mask: Back from watching anime and shit like this happens

Vintage: You all are weak and I will remind you of that everyday.

Designer Headphones: Don't care :3

Bobble Hat: Haha!

Mask: Goodbye.

Vintage: You will when you will be crying because of your defeat against me.

Aviators: Hmmm

Full-Moon: Our sub-weapon hell will piss you off hehe

Jersey: Correct!

W-Sailor: You both are Cyan, how's that going to work?

Omega: (At Vintage) Ugh, why are you wasting time on weaklings.

Blazer: Hello everyone, I am back!

Rider: Muting this chat was super essential.

Vintage: Maybe a chatnetwork isn't that bad. Does not stop me from being ashamed near you all.

Omega: Even with me?

Army: Drama isn't part of my net manual!

Mask: Then add it fool

Aloha: Masky is on his period~

Mask: NO YOU DUMBASS

Omega: (At Vintage) I hope you take care of yourself and don't let your anger take full control of you.

Forge: A chat that I'm invited to!

Goggles: Hey Forge! Hold on, I'll invite more people :D

Backwards: whatsup!

Safari: THE GUY WHO CATFISHED ME IS HERE!

Vintage: (At Omega) Yes I know. I take pills.

Backwards: Uh Safari I think we joined in middle of a drama!

Emperor: Embarrasing. King would never need to take pills.

Squidkid Jr: gottem'

Aloha: It's been ages~ You still remember? 🎵

Safari: YES AND ITS BEEN AWFUL

Mask: inveitable that the idiot would catfish someone.

Jeresy: Sir, can we play video games at your house?

Vintage: (At Emperor) Don't need your take on this. You lost to a weaker team.

Omega: Dm me Vin

Vintage: Fine.

Emperor: That will happen to you too soon..

Prince: My brother is still a overlord

Emperor: Mhm.

Mask: (At Jersey) Sure...

Bobble Hat: Can I come?

Mask: NO FUCKING WAY

Goggles: me..? :D

Mask: No idiots who enjoy fun!

Designer headphones: I like fun

Mask: You're an exception

Bobble Hat: :(

Skull: Come on Mask, let her join you, it's no fun having enemies.

Mask: But, she's awful

Headphones: WHAT? BOBBLE IS THE NICEST PERSON I KNOW

Blazer: Let her join you, me and rider don't get along much so we set up movie nights and that works sometimes.

Rider: sometimes

Mask: Okay who thinks I should let bobble in?

Mask opened a vote

10 people voted yes

1 person voted no

Goggles: You better let her in! :D

Mask: Agh. Fine. Bobble you can come.

Bobble Hat: Yay!

Mask: But if you really piss me off you're out.

Full-Moon glasses: Cya there!

Aloha: This better work so they can be together~ 🎵

Skull: That'd be nice, wouldn't it?

Gloves: They'd be a trendy couple!

Forge: Don't know much about them, do they hate eachother?

Skull: Bobble wants to be his friend but he dislikes her.

Forge: Why?

Skull: He hates inklings who enjoy life.

Laceless: Does he hate anxious inklings?

Army: Hah! He is anxious sometimes too!

Prince: You really need to stop worrying lace

Laceless: Can't help it.

Bamboo Hat: Does Mask hate Wood Cravers?

Rider: You have odd questions.

Emperor: Mask. Pretty odd dude. Was suprised when I dodged him.

N-Pacer: Emp you're crazy

Emperor: You like it.

Aloha: OH OH OH

N-Pacer: I like you cause you're a crazy friend ^^

Forge: Lol

Red sole: Hello!

Emperor: The king got friendzoned...?

Squidkid Jr: Thanks for the idea of a chatroom goggles I've been pissing myself

Goggles: No problem!

Specs: Back from my training i-

N-Pacer: Teasing Emp is fun.

Prince: When my brother gets mad, it's a nice show!

Emp: Oh, little bro. It really isn't.

Red sole: Everyone is ignoring me... :(

Stealth Goggles: Rider is always mad lol

Rider: Not true!!

Blazer: maybe a bit heh

Squidkid Jr: Don't worry sole I have been ignored here before.

Goggles: (At Specs) Are we having a training pratice tommorow because I got my pickled plums!

B-Sailor: Pfft Pickled Grapes are better.

Specs: YES BUT YOU NEED TO SHARE THEM

Headphones: And don't make them your main aspect of the practice!

Army: My curry's the best!

B-Sailor: can't lie about that captain

Aloha: What about my Hawaiian pizza? ~

Army: Too sweet!

Skull: I like sweet things.

Specs: I came home but Bobble hat isn't here.

Goggles: Oh she's at Mask's!

Specs: WITH MASK? ALONE

Skull: She's with his teammates as well, playing video games.

Specs: Phew...

Red Sole: Me and Double play video games together everyday! (At Double) Yes?

Double Egg: Yes and you laugh at me when I lose >:(

Straw: Video games are fun but parties are better!

Red Sole: You want to know what happened to Double at a party-

Double Egg: NOOOOO DON'T MENTION IT.

Red Sole: You pissed your pants!

Rider: oh god.

Vintage: Fools.

Headphones: Haha!

Aloha: Rider got pantsed down which is similar~

Rider: Not it isn't!!!

Gloves: Getting pantsed down isn't really cool bro.

Skull: Wouldn't know...

Goggles: Want to know?

Skull: How do you delete messages?

Emperor: You commoners haven't been embarrassed with a live pantsed down. That is going to be with me forever.

Prince: IT WAS FUNNY!

Emperor: Man, I love having a "supportive" brother

Rider: Crazy crazy.

Vintage: Cringe.

Bamboo Hat: Who's Vintage?

Cleats: Lurking this chat is fun.

Skull: (At Bamboo Hat): One of the new contenstants in the ranked cup.

W-Sailor: A lot of us aren't doing it but we're watching it.

Bamboo Hat: Me and Stealth Goggles are going to watch!

Rider: Blazer too?

Bamboo Hat: Yeah.

Backwards: Me and Safari are doing it, this time he won't be catfished.

Aloha: It was a one time thing~

Emperor: I broke Crusty's truck yesterday.

Skull: How? What..

Emperor: Using the inkjet. Now I don't know what to do.

Skull: And the price for the tournament trophy is having your own shop or something right...?

Rider: You've been missing all month before yesterday. Was shocking.

Emperor: I have to think what to do.. not sure if I am on track on returning to the battle scene.

Goggles: We have all the day to decide!

Vintage: Going to be an easy win for me and the x-blood.

Emperor: The king will go to bed right now and decide so. Goodnight.

Specs: It's 10pm!!

Rider: Duh.

Goggles: I'll go to sleep :)

Specs: Night.

******************************************************************************


	2. Cyan team chatroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team cyan time basically. Small BobbleMask moment?

Week ago...

Jersey: Sir, do you know that the splatfest is coming up?

Mask: I can't fucking forget, can I?

Designer Headphones: Boke or tsukkomi! Funny man or straight man!

Mask: You kids and your splatfests..

Full-Moon Glasses: I've only did a few of them. They are not so bad.

Mask: We should only keep to eachother.

Jersey: Boss you are the same age as us!

Designer Headphones: Exactly, you should come with us!

Mask: Splatfests are for inklings who enjoy themselves... like Bobble Hat.

Jersey: "Like Bobble Hat" hehe

Mask: I hate her more than I hate Aloha...

Full-Moon- Glasses: You sure about that?

Mask: Her smile is annoying! 

Jersey: Hate her but look at her pictures on social media?

Designer Headphones: Hilarious!

Mask: You guys are starting to get on my nerves, quit this shit! She keeps getting recommended to me in the contact list!

Full-Moon Glasses: You have contact with her :0

Mask: IT'S THE SUGGESTION LIST!

Jersey: lol

Mask: Why is my team so annoying?

Designer Headphones: Boss we are only teasing you :3

Mask: Ugh. Guess what?

Full-Moon Glasses: Yeah?

Designer Headphones: Better be somethin nice

Mask: The ranked cup is coming soon! and it'll be 100 percent better than splatfest!

Full-Moon Glasses: Ranked cup? I am only B+

Jersey: Hehehe I am A-

Designer Headphones: A here

Mask: I am with the S4 for this one..

Jersey: Uh.

Designer Headphones: Well we can find another member Jersey if Full-Moon wants to do it!

Mask: Not a good idea.

Full-Moon Glasses: Sure! But I am not the best at ranked!

Mask: Fucking woke up to Aloha shouting at me about this cup thing. Said we should all apply. I don't think you guys want to as some godly team Army talked about is on-rolling.. atleast that's what Army says but I don't trust him

Designer Headphones: If not, we will cheer!

Mask: If me, that party idiot, curry manual idiot and our leader will get into semi-finals, it'll be sweet

Jersey: Then you will probably have to face Team Blue!

Designer Headphones: Losing against them was odd 3:

Mask: Losing against Bobble Hat... that'd be atrocious.. 

Full-Moon Glasses: That'd be cute!

Mask: Fucking dweeb.

Designer Headphones: You feel a bit angry sir, want to do some practice? 

Mask: Fine.

Jersey: We will still keep teasing you about it!

****


	3. S4 Chatroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The S4 talking about the up-coming ranked cup.

3 days ago

Army: Alright I have my manual! My informative source!

Aloha: Haha your manual is useless~

Army: NO IT ISN'T! JUST BECAUSE IT DIDN'T WORK DURING THE BATTLE WITH EMPEROR DOES NOT MEAN IT WON'T FOR THE NEXT CUP!

Skull: ... Why are you typing in caps?

Aloha: Haha, I was just joking, army! Why do you always take things literally? 

Mask: Oh god why the fuck I am here

Aloha: Mask, how are you~

Mask: Fucking terrible because of you.

Skull: Cheer up Mask, we have some things to discuss.

Mask: Like?

Army: (At Aloha) I just do.... I'm a soilder not a jokester 

Aloha: Oky Doky~

Skull: Alright. Alright. We have to discuss the up-coming cup.

Army: Fascinating! 

Mask: A cup? 

Aloha: We are going to throw a party if we'll win~ 🎵

Mask: No we won't, idiot

Skull: Here's the deal lads. You know how I showed you the photo of the "X-Blood" team?

Aloha: Oh yeah those guys! They don't seem so scary~

Mask: Fucking hell, you don't know that yet

Army: They appear to be really, really good at ranked which is what the cup will be based upon!

Aloha: They're not as fast as me~ 

Mask: Are you dumb? We couldn't get close to Emperor how are we supposed to beat this X-Blood team

Army: You really don't know yet... we haven't seen a match yet of theirs!

Aloha: Confidence is everything! Don't you learn that in school~

Mask: What the flying fuck

Army: I don't need confidence if I have my manual

Mask: ......

Skull: Guys, hold up.

Army: Yeah?

Skull: The leader of the x-blood... and his other companion, Omega.. we knew eachother before.

Aloha: Huh?

Mask: Seriously... what is this mess.

Army: Shut it for a bit! Our leader's typing!

Skull: Way before I met you guys, me and the leader, whose name is Vintage, and, Omega, were both in a team.

Aloha: What was the fourth person~?

Skull: Aviators.

Army: Why haven't you told us this before? 

Skull: Obvious reasons. Want to keep this anoymous. Vintage, the leader, is extremely power-hungry for his own good.

Mask: Awch. 

Aloha: We can earse them out if we go against them, yeah?

Mask: Dude, we don't know yet. How much should we say that to you?

Skull: Vintage is pretty godly at the splatling. That's all I can really say.

Army: I have information on splatlings! Which one is it?

Aloha: I'm quite fast... I think~

Skull: The ballpoint.

Army: Interesting...

Skull: So is everyone up for this...?

Mask: For the cup? Fucking yes, I've been waiting for the perfect opportunity to use this damn carbon roller.

Aloha: Yeah~

Army: Yes!

Skull: Then let's do this. Let's try something new.

Army: What if Team Blue joins in?

Mask: Curse Em'. They are not completely invincible.

Aloha: Have fun~

Mask: Seriously? Ranked's shit full of competive players not casual.

Skull: Yeah, but having fun is essential. Remember that.

Army: And if we don't win, we'll still have good tasting curry.

Mask: That doesn't sound so bad now..

Skull: That's the spirit. Let's plan some strategies now.

*****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note; the next chapter is going to be about n-pacer and emperor's direct messages and then we'll be back to the general logs! I want to give some backstory to this!


	4. Emperor and N-Pacer’s DMs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emperor asks N-Pacers to recruit a new teammate.

Some time ago...

Emperor: Hey N-Pacer, can you do me a favor?

N-Pacer: What, you are already back from your "Mission.?"

Emperor: No pace I need you to do something... something about the upcoming cup if you know what I mean.

N-Pacer: The Ranked Tournament, right? We've never done ranked for what we can remember.

Emperor: That's why most of us are C-. But none judged us because of the times we won. However that's not the point, I won't be back for the cup probably or if I will I'll just watch. I need Prince to lead his own team. 

N-Pacer: Oh, so you want us to find a 4th member?

Emperor: Presumably if you guys are even attending.

N-Pacer: We will, likely. But that's for Prince's final word :)

Emperor: Because I know one inkling who seems intriguted into joining.

N-Pacer: Is it, the girl who always visited us when she wanted advice on how to use her charger?

Emperor: No, not her.

N-Pacer: Then who?? Because I'm sure it'd be any of our visitors.

Emperor: Do you know my father's gardener? 

N-Pacer: Yes but he's too old

Emperor: Nah, he has a son.

N-Pacer: Laceless? He sometimes watches us practice. 

Emperor: Yeah, him. From what I know he mains splash-o-matic, pretty tight weapon. It'd be appreciated if you get in contact with him, let he join Prince.

N-Pacer: I will! By the way, what were you doing after we left??

Emperor: Well first of all I did some sessions with this guy who apparently teaches youngsters to use their weapon in a sportmanship way. I'm not really young, but he let me join it anyways. Lasted 3 days and was pretty, fun.

N-Pacer: That's amazing!

Emperor: Then I've been to some landmarks and inspected them, chatted with the common players and ate fine cuisines. 

N-Pacer: We've been doing a few battles with smaller teams, (Pairing up with an random inkling everytime) and it went great but it's been so different without you :(

Emperor: Aw. I'd be a terrible king if I left my friends. 

N-Pacer: I know you'll be back soon so I'm happy!

Emperor: Yeah, I have a few last things to do and then I'll likely be back. Make sure to contact that Laceless kid. 

N-Pacer: I will ^^

Emperor: Then everything will be fine. See you.

N-Pacer: Ciao! 

*****


	5. General Log #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> General log madness (Numba 2)

********

9am

Rider: Everyone better be goddamn asleep or else I'll crush another random inkling in a moment.

Goggles: Rider but it's 9am! it's time for battles to begin!

Blazer: (At Rider) We are going to the square today! Better join us!

Rider: You think I won't? I'll be there by fucking 11am!

Aloha: I'll be there too~ 🎵

Headphones: Good morning friends!

Mask: Friends? I barely know you!

Aloha: Hey masky, how is it going~ 🎵

Mask: I do not wish to be alive anymore, that's what.

Emperor: The king is awake.

Skull: Oh well, good morning guys.

Aloha: Mask how was bobblehat and you last night~🎵

Mask: We played video games but that is it, so none of less you sicko.

Aloha: It probably was more~🎵

Mask: Wow fuck you

Bobblehat: It was fun! Mask showed me how to play this arcade game and I had some laugh with Full-Moon!

Full-Moon Glasses: I was giggling like an anime girl when bobble and mask were near each-other :>

Mask: Yeah, and it was really dreadful.

Headphones: So in other words are you guys.... friends now?

BobbleHat: I won't say friends....

Mask: Well, I hate her a bit less.

Rider: Bobblehat's actually nice, there's no way anyone would dislike her.

Skull: There's a lot of cool people here, like aviators, army etc 

Mask: Army fell asleep on the couch yesterday, pathetic.

Aloha: He's still sleeping too... maybe I should wake him up~ 🎵

Army: I am awake! Just laying down....

Goggles: Haha did he like ate too much of his curry? 

Mask: Oh, he has made PLENTY of plates

Army: Captain makes as much curry, as usual!

Emperor: And the king has never tried it. Sad.

Army: You have never asked!

Emperor: A king always need a piece without asking.

Mask: So we back on this episode now?

Skull: The tournament is today, Emperor are you doing this?

Emperor: I'll see. I have no particular interest in ranked however...

Rider: I'm tied too... but if I go against Emperor again I'll crush him!

Goggles: What if you both crush eachother... XD

Emperor: Pfft, dodge-rolling is my way to go.

Backwards: Morning!

Mask: Goodbye

Backwards: Me and Safari are planning on doing this! So BE AWARE!

Headphones: You guys, again?

Safari: It'll be different this time!

Gloves: Yeah, I hope. Maybe.

Backwards: Oh hey Gloves.

Gloves: Me and my team are going to achieve higher this time! 

Goggles: That's amazing! So are we!

Mask: Those fools are probably going to win again.

Half-Rim: You don't know how much practice I had to do with my charger.

Skull: I helped him a bit.

Mask: Helping enemies? What the fuck Skull?

Skull: We do this all the time Mask.

Headphones: A charger meeting is organised every week!

Half-Rim: It's pretty fun mostly yeah.

Skull: I'm still madly sorry about that time I accidentally sniped you Rim.

Half-Rim: It's fine... I am past that...

Gloves: Me and Emperor should teach eachother how to dodge more often!

Emperor: Perhaps... after this... maybe.

Prince: My brother practicing with other people? No way!!!!

Emperor: It'd be great. 

Aloha: Practicing with my team is so fun~ 🎵

Snorkel: Yes but waking me up at 9am isn't.

Mask: Dick move, Aloha.

Goggles: The cup starts in 2 hours! 

Headphones: And we are not fully prepared yet, yeah?

Goggles: No sign of Specs, I wonder where he is :D

Jersey: Probably burning somewhere.. hell?

Prince: The last time I saw him he was rushing O_o

Headphones: Hm. Hopefully he'll be there for 10am!

Skull: He isn't so bad of a leader, surely he won't be in danger?

Headphones: I can hope so.

*******

10am

Mask: ALOHA KEEPS ANNOYING ME! 

Goggles: That's not new though is it? XC

Aloha: I'm just trying to get him to go outside~🎵

Mask: I am already getting ready myself!

Forge: Hello I just woke up

Specs: GUYS

Goggles: Hey specs, how are you? :)

Headphones: Specs is here! 

Bobblehat: And he's typing a paragraph :')

Specs: So I was doing my morning practice and I got attacked.. like literally by bees! 

Mask: Oh, looks like Blue team is out.

Headphones: We're done for..

Aloha: Poor specs, you need someone to replace you~ 🎵

Mask: Aloha replacing specs and joining team blue temp sounds like a fuckening asking to happen.

Aloha: Nah, we are still doing this together~🎵

Army: BEES ARE NOT IN MY MANUAL!

Specs: I'm sorry Headphones...

BobbleHat: Hey it's okay, maybe we'll find someone!

Emperor: I'm done for it.

Specs: Emperor!?

Skull: Interesting.

Goggles: Emperor's joining us? 😁

Emperor: Yes, you guys need someone and I'm here.

Headphones: Joining up with the king used to be a dream for me..

Goggles: This is going to be fun emp!

Emperor: I've learned a lot from being off this month. I suppose it'll help me overcome this ranked cup.

Army: My manual is going to help me finally beat you guys!

Headphones: We'll see about that, we have a king on our side!

Mask: Admit it, your manual is USELESS!

Army: And so is your gas mask! You don't have hay fever.

Mask: I fucking do, do I have to achoooooo on you to prove it?

Aloha: oooo, a fight~ 🎵

Army: You're just shy. 

BobbleHat: And a bit not in the mood!

Mask: I'm so pissed off thank you.

Headphones: The cup is starting in 5 minutes!

Goggles: I'm already there, headphones you need to hurry :)

Rider: Oh cod, this better go good.

Mask: It'll go shit. I better catch the bus now.

Skull: No Mask, it's not far from our apartment

Mask: Thank you Army for making me lose my braincells.

Aloha: I ship it~🎵

Mask: Oh fuck. I'll go now. Better not annoy me down there.

Skull: I think we'll have to run.

Emperor: (At Goggles) I'll meet you beside the shops. 

Goggles: Alrighty!

Skull: See you for now.

Headphones: We all will be there!

Emperor: The king's awakening is happening. 

Backwards: Hmm.. 

******

EXTRA

After 11am- background character intervention.

Aviator: Anyone is online? I'm really bored. 

Blazer: Oh, I am here and doing my homework!

Stealth: Blazer you always doing your work.

Blazer: I'm pretty nerdy, yeah.

Metry: School uniforms are really, really nice! Especially yours Blazer!

Bamboo Hat: Her's is pretty old tbqh

Blazer: Only had it for two years now!

Aviator: None of you are doing the cup, yeah?

Metry: I might, but I want to cheer for Rider!

Stealth: You sure are obsessed with our leader

Bamboo hat: He'd be raging if he saw you

Metry: He's an nice dynamo roller

Jersey: ikindofshipthisimsorry

Stealth: Jersey is always lurking until a ship happens

Designer Headphones: It's her instinct! 

Full Moon: That's how she made a fanfic between Mask and Bobble and that pissed him off well!

Stealth: Mask's always depressed but that would be AMAZING

Designer Headphones: WHAT I WAS OFF SICK WHAT HAPPENED FULL-MOON

Stitch: Did the fanfic have steamy details?

Jersey: Nah it was a fluff-

Bamboo Hat: O_O

Designer Headphones: MmmMmM SEND ME IT IN DMS

Paisely: Des out there acting like a fangirl

Designer Headphones: Because I am 

Full-Moon: That's true... he always reads fanfics

Jersey: Yeah I'm going to send you it hold on.

Octoglasses: Send me it too tbh

Forge: same

Jersey: I'll just send it to whoever dms me

Straw: Sweet lol

Stealth: Mask is going to go sicko mode

Full-Moon: He already did and he dropped his phone and it kind of cracked, he nearly killed us too xD

Blazer: Killed you all? For real?

Jersey: He chased us around the warehouse lol

Blazer: Dude's crazy. If we wrote one about Rider, we'd be squid rings.

Stealth: That's why we don't do it heh

W-Sailor: Hey guys, do you know where Army is?

Jersey: Offline because of the tournament

W-Sailor: Oh that, I forgot.

School bun: I think we should watch it from our phones!

Jersey: Not a bad idea.

Bamboo Hat: Let's see our favourite leaders raging hehe.

Blazer: Yup.

******


	6. General Log #3 (1/3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More madness and stuff

******

6am~ following day

Mask: I FUCKING HATE YOU DES

Designer headphones: Oh what did I do :3?

Mask: I READ THE PREVIOUS CHAT ABOUT THAT FANFIC DON'T ACT FUCKING INNOCENT

Aloha: Lol mask is losing his shit at 6am, hilarious~ 🎵

Mask: I feel pissed... and betrayed!

Designer Headphones: it wasn't me who written it though it was Jersey!

Mask: BUT YOU PROBABLY FUCKING SHARED IT WITH OTHERS 

Straw: Lol who's online

Aloha: Me, Blazer, Mask, Des and Rider are online~ 🎵

Mask: Rider needs to sleep!

Rider: Can't. Today is the day actual battles are starting.

Straw: But you're not practising with your team ?

Rider: With Blazer right now in an empty arena so of course I am

Blazer: it stinks here though

Rider: .... Who cares.

Mask: Grr. That fanfic... that fanfic...

Aloha: It wasn't bad~ 🎵

Mask: It wasn't bad. It was awful.

Straw: I think I'll go to sleep...

Designer Headphones: There should be another fanfic :3

Aloha: He's fuming because of you~ 🎵

Mask: That's it, I'm coming over to the cyan apartment Des.

Designer Headphones: Oh shit

Aloha: 0_0

******

7am 

Headphones: I just woke up... what happened?

Aloha: I think Designer got annihilated~🎵

Headphones: Um. The hell.

Skull: Mask gets irritated easily.

Jersey: Yeah... I got woken up with a loud bang coming from his room.

Emperor: Very questionable. Yesterday was tiring.

Jersey: What did you guys do yesterday?

Headphones: Practice matches. Against a lot of teams.

Skull: But not against X-Blood, they were somewhere else.

Specs: I was watching them and everyone did great!

Gloves: Heh. I've lost twice.

Clip-Ons: (At Gloves) but won 4 times.

Skull: They were quick matches..

Army: I was writing in my manual like crazy, everyone had their new ability!

Prince: Heh, yeah.

Emperor: It is true that my brother has good intentions in leading.

Skull: (At Jersey) Mask is still torturing that poor fella?

Jersey: No... he went to sleep.

Aloha: Someone needs to wake him up!~ 🎵

Emperor: That wouldn't be good.

Skull: He'd scream at whoever wakes him up.

BobbleHat: He's kinda aggressive :')

Army: Kinda? 

Gloves: Someone needs to take one for the team!

Jersey: Fine I'll do it.

Army: Interesting

Skull: That's not going to go correctly now would it?

Headphones: I guess, let's wait and find out.

few minutes later.

Mask: I'm... fucking

Aloha: Who?

Mask: I'm going to slit your throat Aloha I swear to cod.

Army: That's bit too far.

Emperor: The king agrees with the statement

Gloves: Lol what if Vintage is lurking this chat 

Skull: Don't mention that. 

Gloves: He's offline but..

Emperor: He didn't look happy the last time we saw him.

Gloves: Emotionless but still petrifying

Mask: Nothing that I can't handle

Designer Headphones: My arms... they still hurt

Skull: What did you do to him Mask?

Mask: A boxing match, you might say.

BobbleHat: um o-o

Hachi: I've read the earlier chat and I guess you guys have fun here!

Goggles: hiiiii hachi!

Gloves: Goggles, you always stalk the chat?

Goggles: Yes while eating pickled plums :D

Rider: This chat just truly does wonders, right?

Hachi: Who's online? 

Skull: (At Stitch, Paisely, Full-Moon, Straw, Cleats, Robe, Ironmaki Red, Jersey) Hey you all, talk.

Cleats: i honestly don't know what i should say-

Robe: Oh hi

Mask: oh fuck a witch 

Emperor: interesting....

Paisely: The king's here?

Emperor: Before this cup I didn't interact with commoners, but I obviously changed my mind now that I am here.

Skull: He had high standards

Headphones: I just can't believe that we are on the same team..

Designer Headphones: Oh hey. I'm back :3

Skull: Yeah emp on your team is truly a plus. Oh hi Designer, you feeling better?

Designer Headphones: Kind of..

Skull: Mask is pretty brutal.

Backwards: yoooooo 

Safari: Haha we're here finally.

Headphones: ?

Backwards: Tell your leader that a match is starting between you and us at 1pm!

Goggles: A match?

Headphones: Oh yeah.. for the tournament. How can I forget.

Emperor: That'll be easy.

Safari: Oh cod I forgot.

Backwards: Oh, then we are screwed!

Safari: No worry though it may go differently!

Gloves: Perhaps..

Backwards: yes glovespleasejoinus

Emperor: You know you can't defeat the king.

Safari: Unless...

Backwards: Don't get your feet stuck in cement next time!

Safari: LOL I WON'T

Mask: Egoism, idiotism, what's next? 

Bobble Hat: Happiness!

Backwards: S h u t u p 

Mask: make me.

Gloves: Mask, calm down.

Mask: Make me you dumbass

Gloves: oh. I'll just remove you.

Gloves removes Mask from the chat.

Gloves: Only temp until he behaves.

Jersey: Yeah, he's not in the mood for being able to handle himself in a chat.

Gloves: Yes.

*****

8am 

Skull: I'm an admin, right? Who are the admins?

Bobble Hat: You, me, Goggles, Gloves, Rider, Aviator, Headphones, Specs, Emperor and Prince.

Skull: Oh, so no moderators?

Specs: Not needed right now. 

Skull: Oi, make sure to re-add Mask tomorrow. I'm going to direct message him.

Bobble Hat: Mask wait

Skull: Yes?

Bobble Hat: I'll message him ^_^

Skull: But doesn't he like, hate you?

Headphones: She said once she made it on better terms with him.

Bobble Hat: Well kind of. I am confident enough to message him.

Skull: Alright then.

Army: Oh stuff happened when I was gone. Will Mask show up today?

Skull: Supposedly. Depends on what happens next.

Bobble Hat: I'll text him now.

Skull: Seems fair.

**********

Direct messages between Mask and Bobble.

Bobble: Mask! Mask, can I talk to you? I don't mean harm.

Mask: What the fuck do you want? You know well I don't really like you.

Bobble: I just wanted to check on you to see if you're fine.

Mask: I'm fine. Just that Skull fool thought kicking me out of a chatroom was a perfect idea.

Bobble: Well, you're going to reinvited tomorrow!!

Mask: Fine by me. 

Bobble: And I know for sure you're not fine.

Mask: I'm pissed yeah.

Bobble: Why?

Mask: I get pissed easily. Have you read Jersey's fanfic about us?

Bobble: Fanfic? What. I've never read such fanfic.

Mask: Good, because it made me die inside because of the indescribable cringe.

Bobble: Just ignore it...

Mask: Trying.

Bobble: Are you going to the games today at 12?

Mask: Yep.

Bobble: So you're not going to be pissed off then?

Mask: Well shit I might be

Bobble: :(

Mask: You really seem to care about me.

Bobble: Because, I like you. as a friend of course.

Mask: But we were never friends...

Bobble: Well we can be ^_^

Mask: Maybe. Depends.

Bobble: I'll see you then there. 

Mask: Okay bye.

*********

8am (Continued)

Bobble Hat: He replied. He said he's fine being re-invited tommorow!

Skull: He's not going to be there, though?

Aloha: It'd be bad if that was the case~ 🎵

Bobble Hat: Actually, he'll be there :)

Skull: Good.

Rider: Back from my training with my team and never felt this tired. Also what the fuck went on?

Headphones: Nothing to worry, just mask being kicked out.

Vintage: Pathetic, now isn't it?

Gloves: Oh nevermind nothing happened

Emperor: It's so funny how stuff is going down just every second lmao.

Vintage: Embarrassing. If you keep this mess up you'll be dumbed up by the time the matches start.

Emperor: But that's not until atleast 1pm. It's 8am right now.

Rider: Well I have nothing to do with all this!

Vintage: You'll be in no match if you go against me like this.

Hachi: What's going on?

Gloves: Nothing Hachi, just some stupid stuff, you can read the history.

Vintage: Guess nobody is listening. 

Hachi: (At Gloves) Oh okay then, I'll see you at the battles then!

Gloves: Hell yeah.

Skull: The crowd will be there. We have enough time for the battles, now let's just talk about some topics, yeah?

********


	7. General Log #3 (2/3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Truth or dare time.

******

9am 

Bobble Hat: Mask do you think me and Mask will ever be friends?

Skull: Dude's got some anger issues so it might be hard.

Headphones: It seems really nice of you to consider Mask's feelings Skull

Skull: Me and him don't get along and I respect that we are so different.

Blazer: He's like Rider when you take his leather jacket and hide it in another place!

Rider: This is why I trust nobody...

Specs: I remember rim hiding my glasses somewhere near the cafe shop and it was painful to find.

Half-Rim: Well, in return I paid for your drink!

Specs: Which is why I bought two instead of one.

Straw: I wish I could do something like that to my leader

Aloha: I'm too smart~ 🎵

Army: Sometimes dumb though!

Rider: Alright, so this thing starts at 1pm?

Headphones: Yes. I think.

Bobble Hat: To pass the time, what will we do?

Vintage: Anything but fun.

Bobble Hat: Huh...?

Rider: We could play a game I guess.

Aloha: Like truth or dare~ 🎵

Rider: Hahaha, no. Just no.

Vintage: (At Aloha) Stop putting those music notes at the end of your messages. they are annoying.

Aloha: It's unique~ 🎵

Goggles: It makes him who he is!

Bobble Hat: So is it truth or dare? ^^

Specs: I think it should be just truth, we cannot do any dares online.

Rider: Fine. No stupid questions.

Aloha: It's going to be fun, but without masky it'll feel sad~🎵

Vintage: I have better things to do

Squidkid: Aye, I wanna play!

Skull: Same I guess.

Vintage: Seriously Skull? You'd play a pathetic game with those pathetic inklings?

Skull: I didn't ask...

Headphones: Nothing's wrong with playing silly games with your friends!

Vintage: For someone who looks threatening, your personality isn't like that anymore Skull..

Bobble Hat: Let's not fight ^^

Skull: Bobble is correct. Let's go along with Aloha's truth game, I suppose.

Aloha: Hehe, so who's in it~ 🎵

Squidkid: Meeeee

Specs: Sure.

Emperor: The king is up to confessing. 

Headphones: Count me in if it's not about crushes!

Skull: Or backstories..

Vintage: Tch.

Aloha: Then I'll make the group chat for this!

********

Members: Aloha, Straw, Rider, Skull, Headphones, Squidkid, Specs, Emperor, Bobble and Army

10am

Aloha: Okay squidies, who goes first~ 🎵

Rider: Uh, you?

Aloha: Ok! Rider, what did you do yesterday after the matches?~ 🎵

Rider: I went to sleep... like a normal inkling being.

Emperor: The matches ended at 5pm though. You must have been really tired.

Aloha: You didn't meet up with anyone? Hehe~ 🎵

Rider: God no! Metry spammed me with love hearts but I ignored it.

Emperor: That crazy uniform girl, yeah?

Headphones: Metry is chill when I talk to her.

Rider: I didn't block her or anything, I don't want to be rude

Aloha: Heh, so what did you actually do yesterday?~🎵

Rider: I watched some battles. Specifically the one we did against Gloves.

Emperor: You guys lost that one? What a shame.

Headphones: Gloves team can be rough at times though.

Rider: Yes... but the next time I won't let them win!

Bobble: GL on that ^^

Skull: Aloha, I have one dare for you. 

Aloha: Ya?~ 🎵

Skull: Message Vintage and tell me how it goes.

Emperor: Vintage, isn't he like new?

Aloha: Why~🎵

Skull: He has me blocked. I'll explain later. Just message him anything. I want to see reaction.

Rider: So there are secrets...

Squidkid Jr : Yo! I love twists!

Aloha: Fine, Fine~🎵

Emperor: This is going to be really intriguting.

*****

10:30am

Aloha's and Vintage's DMs (Prepare for the name-calling) 

Aloha: Yo Dawg, you online?~ 🎵

Aloha: .... Are you, man?~ 🎵

Vintage: Tf do you want.

Aloha: Ah, just want to know if you feel fine sir, if you want to be invited to my party next week after the tournament~🎵

Vintage: You're affiliated with Skull's S4, correct?

Aloha: Ya! I belong with the kewl kids~ 🎵

Vintage: The way you type really puts me off, everytime. You're irritating.

Aloha: Ha! we don't know eachother~🎵

Vintage: Then why are you texting me, when I am trying to get ready. it's pathetic.

Aloha: SO ARE YOU GOING TO THE PARTY?~🎵

Vintage: No. I hate parties. And Skull will be there. And you're an annoying seafood scrap.

Aloha: It's going to be blasting~🎵

Vintage: I already said no. Don't waste my time.

Aloha: I know you're going to be at the party, besides this was all a prank. 🎵👌 

****

11am (Back in the truth or dare chatroom)

Aloha: Just ate an delicious sandwich~🎵

Skull: So how did the conversation between you and Vintage go?

Aloha: Oh that! HE BLOCKED ME LIKE 2 MINUTES LATER AFTER I TOLD HIM IT WAS A PRANK~🎵

Rider: You shouldn't have. For Cod's shakes.

Aloha: He's a bit like you rider, I noticed~🎵

Headphones: But more rude, as from I've seen...

Skull: Of course he is rude. He is really, really competitive. 

Bobble Hat: But he isn't really that bad of a person, right? ^^

Skull: Maybe.

Army: Sent me the screenies Aloha!

Aloha: Yes I will~🎵

Rider: So let's have another dare... but don't include me in this one.

Headphones: Yeah. This one's for Skull. Tell us what really happened between you and Vintage?

Skull: Very long story.

Specs: Oooh, nice a story.

Skull: A tale of power and betrayal, as far as I could remember.

Bobble Hat: Well if we know about this, we'll be informated on anything the x-blood does ^^

Specs: We haven't seen an X-Blood game yet. But in a few hours it's really likely..

Aloha: Skull's really is typing a book~🎵

Emperor: Well then, I don't think we should interrupt him.

Headphones: Skull's smart! I wonder what he has to say.

Skull: Okay. So way before S4 and all that Blue team stuff. In-fact, just right after the square's new attractions were bulit, I met Vintage and Omega. 

Emperor: Omega's that girl in the X-Blood that shares almost the exact expression as him, yes?

Straw: Damn....I like lurking all this

Skull: When we first agreed to have the team, he was content. He wasn't really rude or anything, but then we signed up for tournaments and things got out of hand.

Rider: Makes a bit of sense.. I'd see why someone would go power-hungry after a few tournaments..

Bobble Hat: I wouldn't. ^^

Headphones: Bobble never cares about power!

Aloha: I only care about the parties after all~🎵

Rider: ... and goddamn girls.

Emperor: He hasn't gotten any, ha.

Aloha: Jerk is back at it again, I thought you changed~🎵

Emperor: Take a little joke.

Specs: Guys. Skull is STILL typing!

Skull: So we broke off. Never seen eachother until a year later, but only to be insulted right after. Then just now he returns with a glaring vegeance and plan. A plan that I am not so sure right now.

Emperor: Now that's a real jerk.

Headphones: So what do we do? 

Specs: We are going to take him down later today!

Emperor: Possibly. The tournament lasts 2 days or more, I think.

Skull: 2 days.

Bobble Hat: Heh, I don't think that's enough time

Skull: He is good. We are all doing this, yes? He can get into the finals. That's one thing I know about and want to warn you, he is great with his weapon and accuracy. 

Specs: Interesting.

Rider: If I am doing this, I guess I want to get into a battle with them.

Skull: Me too.

Aloha: Biggie chance Blue team are going to fight them~🎵

Headphones: Thanks Aloha. That is making me worry-sick.

Rider: You guys heard anything from Mask?

Skull: Not for like two hours, no.

Bobble Hat: But he'll still be there, I know it ^^

Skull: I just hope we can get rid of Vintage.

Aloha: And hold a big, big party~🎵

Rider: And get us into jail..

Aloha: Nah, they lit but chill.~ 🎵

Army: Umm guys

Skull: Yes Army?

Army: I don't know how to say this but..

....

Army: I can't attend.

*******


	8. General Log #3 (3/3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last present general log for now ig

That's a lot of 3s in the title.

*******

11am (Back in the logs)

Goggles: This chat has been awfully quiet!

Rider: We recieved "Good" news in another chatroom and we don't know how to take it.

Goggles: Huh??? What news....?

Skull: Rider, you're the one to tell us.

Aloha: ARMY IS

Rider: Army apparently got injuried and won't be able to attend.

Goggles: Huh?! Army?

Army: i can barely write it hurts

Goggles: but you've been pretty active a few hours ago!!!

Army: i went out to get ingreds for the cur

Aloha: Poor Army, he has to shorten big words~ 🎵

Army: it hurts ok

Rider: Yeah and I think I will have to replace them.

Stealth: What about us???

Goggles: Did the aliens abduct you and hurt you Army?

Rider: tf

Emperor: So army and specs are both injuried, who's next?

Aloha: Masky, probably~🎵

Headphones: You all are obsessed with Mask for some reason...

Rider: Yeah it's creepy like..

Army: i washit by bees and now im crippled

Headphones: poor army :(

Specs: I can relate to this on a personal scale but just I can write pretty well

Rider: But it takes like 5 years for you to write, doesn't it?

Specs: Oi maybe. Congratulations on joining the S4

Emperor: Yes congratulations, commoner.

Rider: Wow thanks emp.

Army: im going to write in the manual this is a pain

Headphones: Take your time Army.

Emperor: A lot of stuff is going down, isn't it? The king is lost in everything that happened.

Gloves: Damn who's going to make curry for us

Skull: We'll get the store bought

Gloves: That's not as kewl

Goggles: Well maybe if he gives us the recipe 

Headphones: As if that will happen

Skull: Besides, should we get ready for the battles?

Emperor: That's not for another two hours.

Skull: Yeah but since we're lacking in a member.

Headphones: I've been getting ready for the past two hours 

Bobble Hat: Yeah and I am finished ^^

Inkfall: Sup.

Aloha: Oooo someone new!~ 🎵

Inkfall: What do you mean "new"

Headphones: awshitherewegoagain

Inkfall: We've battled before. I am returning. The clean king is back.

Emperor: There's only one king regradless of which title.

Inkfall: Shut it! By the way, we'll win this time.

Skull: If you can get passed the x-blood..

Rider: We won't let you clean freaks win.

Backwards: Me and Safari will kick everyone's ass here

Inkfall: No.

Emperor: None of you are good as me, from what I've seen.

Headphones: Uh. Guys. Army's in debt and Rider's replacing him. What we don't need is an online fight!!!

****

S4 dms (+ Rider)

Mask: So this man is in our team now right?

Skull: I hope you accept this Mask, especially since of that tantrum you threw earlier.

Mask: Army? What the fuck did you do to yourself?

Army: i didnt mean to do this i was just ryin to get stuff and then the bees went in and yeh

Rider: He can't even type, he wouldn't be able to use his n-zap at all. I am replacing him.

Aloha: Looks like you have got yourself another roller main, Masky~ 🎵

Mask: Call me Masky again and I'll snap

Aloha: Masky

Mask: cant be ask fuck

Skull: You better be there dude.

Mask: it's 1pm in 56 minutes and I'm packing what a tragedy

Rider: 3v4 would be godawful.

Mask: That's not going to happen. I'll fuck em up.

Skull: We don't know who we are firstly going against.

Rider: Well I'd doubt we'll lose.

Aloha: We are strong, fast. Strong, fast!~ 🎵

Mask: You are just so irritating.. 

Aloha: Hey, that's what Vintage told me~🎵

Skull: ....

Rider: Okay then. I'll see you there. Bring food.

Skull: Are cola cans okay?

Rider: Fine.

****

Monarch DMs

Emperor: Prince you're taking this too far.

Prince: No brother I know what I am doing

Emperor: Then why are you taking a toaster?

Laceless: he's taking a what?

Prince: Well we can make toasts for lunch at the square.

Emperor: I don't think you know how it works...

N-Pacer: Squidkid already organised everything.

Emperor: Did he? He didn't alert us.

Squidkid: Well yeah, everything's neatly done!

Laceless: I'm feeling butterflies in my stomach.. I am so nervous..

Prince: It'll be fine Laceless :)

Laceless: You sure it'll be fine? I heard there's going to be some new rising x team..

Prince: We'll try our best; remember about the eminence arrow??

Laceless: Yeah it's awesome...

Emperor: Good luck guys. 

Prince: You too brother!

N-Pacer: Good luck to all of us, we've never done it together.

Squidkid: Yo Emp, make sure to not get your pants down again!

Emperor: Hahahaha. sure.

***

12:30am (Again, back in the logs)

Full-Moon Glasses: Everyone's getting prepared but me and Designer are working on a project.

Headphones: Huh? What

Designer Headphones: It's for this chatroom :3

Rider: Mask really do have wack teammates..

Full-Moon Glasses: We're just saving the best memories :')

Rider: Ah yes. Mask's Tantrum and other strange shit

Emperor: I think she should include the stuff Aloha said to Vintage

Rider: That was a short, but blowing read

Vintage: You know I am in this chat, right?

Emperor: Yeah.. best of you to carry on!

Bobble Hat: (At Vintage) Hey!

Vintage: Not funny. 

Rider: But she just said hey?

Vintage: To annoy me.

Aloha: Yeah he's just like mask~ 🎵

Vintage: If you do this to me at the meeting, I'll annihilate you.

Bobble Hat: Niceee

Rider: Well that's going to be fun.

Full-Moon Glasses: Guess I have a lot of material now for the project..

Straw: Moon just because we won't be doing this cup does not mean we should stay at home

Full-Moon Glasses: I mean yes we'll come with the laptop.

Jersey: I'll stream it live in my cozy room.

Headphones: Unfortunately we'll have to pay crusty sean back so we'll be heavy today.

Goggles: How much time left?? I'm just getting prepared

Headphones: Just now?

Jersey: It's 20 minutes to 1pm. And I am already heading out

Specs: Yeah 12:40

Headphones: Where are you specs?

Specs: Been at the café with Bobble Hat.

Bobble Hat: Yeah, I am talking with him before the matches start! 

Headphones: I bet he's really lonely... where's everyone else?

Skull: Army's going to watch; I'm already there suprisingly.

Rider: And Mask told us he'll be there but he isn't. I am near the plaza.

Aloha: I'm taking the bus~ 🎵

Rider: Why just why?

Aloha: So I don't have to walk with you, heheh~🎵

Rider: You're becoming a bit like Mask.

Aloha: Well I guess I am doing a great job then~ 🎵

Goggles: i just need to get on my clothes on and i'll run there in a minute

Emperor: Ha. I am there. You probably see me.

Rider: Yeah you're a tall goddamn lad, aren't you?

Emperor: Just like 4 inches taller than you.

Headphones: That's really tall. I'm like 5'4 

Skull: Don't feel bad. Vintage is only 5'5

Gloves: I've been stalking this chat and to say that I am not at the square on the tables is a lie. Also for real?

Rider: Damn. You really do love mocking him...

Stealth: Rider I bought you food!! Come down to the food truck

Rider: Fine. I have like 6 percent battery left.

Aloha: I have 40 percent, ay I'm there now~🎵

Backwards: sup, me and safari are there and we are safe from anything.

Headphones: Better be.

Half-Rim: (At Gloves) Ceremony is starting, come to the back lane.

Gloves: Alright!!!

Emperor: Ah it's time to go.

Prince: I feel just as nervous as Laceless now lol

Backwards: Laceless?

Emperor: Laceless is the new member of the team newper

Backwards: Noice. noice.

Goggles: Keheh, I am ready to go out!

Specs: You're going to be so late for this...

*********

Extra 

The chatroom of the S4's teammates. I guess.

(Takes time in the past just after team blue destroys all of them basically)

Octoglasses: So we are all in a chat now? Sweet

B-Sailor: And we are all humilated I bet

Octoglasses: I won't say that

Jersey: Unfortunately all of our skills couldn't curse the very blessed Blue team

Snorkel: Ah. Yes. The idiot team.

Full-Moon- Glasses: I mean there's always next time guys!!!

Stitch: We got them the first time and that says something.

Octoglasses: But their leader got Skull out by a "bathroom break"

Stitch: They have some crazy skills. I am not kidding.

Jersey: They're crazier than that one team.. what was their name..

Full-Moon Glasses: Rider's? Yellow Green?

W-Sailor: I suppose The School Cardigans?

Jersey: It's funny how Rider looks like an old rock star dude, then you have his teammates of a class rep girl, a wood crafter and a pilot?

B-Sailor: Better being unique. Army makes us wear those clothes all the time

Forge: Well it makes us special!

Designer Headphones: Lol you guys aren't an army ;3

Forge: And you aren't a "Designer Headphones"

Jersey: Feels luck to be someone who isn't named after clothing.

Forge: I'm named after a brand

Stitch: My name is cool ngl

Octoglasses: People calling me "Octo" is odd when you're an inkling

Stitch: You get used it to it. My name makes me sound like I am a tough dude

Paisely: My name isn't bad. And so isn't Aviator's. He is nicknamed "Avi."

Jersey: That's a cute nickname. I can only be nicked "Jerry" or somethin, doesn't sound that all appealing now does it

W-Sailor: I call myself "Winner Sailor" funnily enough

Jersey: That's some emperor level shit

Forge: Basically

Jersey: So, what should we do now?

Paisely: What time is it?

Stitch: 5pm

Forge: 5:20pm

Paisely: Let's play one of those online drawing games.

Jersey: Alright.

Octoglasses: I'll join you.

******


	9. General Log #4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before Team Blue came; was the shenanigans of the few known leaders of the popular teams from the plaza.

Leaders general; before team blue came to scene.

Members: Aloha, Army, Mask, Skull, Rider, Paintball Mask, Bike Helmet.

****

2pm

Mask: So now we're famous for what?

Skull: Our S+ ranks. The biggest.

Rider: Don't get too proudish, S4. I am just like you.

Paintball: Hold up... me and Bike Helmet are only S

Mask: sucks to be you guys 

Bike Helmet: Are there any other people to add?

Aloha: Yeah but I'm darn too lazy~ 🎵

Mask: Ugh. You and your parties

Skull: I don't see anything wrong with parties...

Aloha: He's never been to one, he just stays in his room all day~🎵

Mask: How the fuck do you know this, we've only known eachother for a goddamn one day

Aloha: Let's just say I took a visit to your team's apartment~ 🎵

Mask: They all hate you. 

Aloha: Designer let me in~ 🎵

Mask: Oh. He's dead meat now.

Bike Helmet: Lol, does S4 fight all the time?

Army: Nuh-huh we don't usually fight

Mask: That's a lie. Everyone but Skull fights here.

Skull: You guys can't just get along?

Rider: (At Bike Helmet) Yeah their teamwork is terrible

Aloha changes Rider's nickname to "Lonewolf"

Aloha: Kehehe~ 🎵

Lonewolf: Oh, so we have nicknames now? And why am I "lonewolf"?

Mask: do you not fucking get what it means

Lonewolf: Okay, Okay I get it Mask.

Skull: Cod

Bike Helmet: Hey I know what to call this chatroom!

Bike Helmet changed the chatroom's name to "Inkopolis Circus"

Lonewolf: Oh boy.

Aloha changed Bike Helmet's name to "Clown"

Clown: You son of a bitch

Paintball: Bike you can't swear

Clown: I am the eldest sibling of my team I can do what I can!

Paintball: Uh

Clown: I can't change my nickname ffs

Lonewolf: How fun?

Aloha changed Mask's nickname to "Sad Dweeb"

Lonewolf: Accurate

Sad Dweeb: I fucking hate you aloha 

Aloha changed Army's nickname to "Serious Mother"

Serious Mother: My manual disapproves of this

Sad Dweeb: Sorry army but we're all fucked at the moment

Aloha changed Skull's nickname to "Free Candy"

Free Candy: I won't ever gave away candy.

Aloha changed his nickname to "Party hard"

Paintball: I need a nickname

Party hard: What should it be?~ 🎵

Paintball: Anything

Party hard changed Paintball's nickname to "Anything"

Anything: Hilarious

Sad Dweeb: I thought mask alone was a horrible name. But this. Kill me.

Party hard: It's cool~ 🎵

Serious Mother: I am trying to write stuff but you guys just have to change everything.

Free Candy: We'd better be with our normal names.

Party hard: Come on Skull! Just for today~ 🎵

Free Candy: Fine.

Clown: I don't want to be called clown all day!

Sad Dweeb: Sorry. All blasters are shitty clowns

Clown: Roller mains are worse!

Lonewolf: Watch what you said, Bike.

Sad Dweeb: I can defeat you without using my roller..clown

Free Candy: ......Not this again 

Anything: Can we be like mature?

Lonewolf: Unfortunately that is not possible Paintball

Sad Dweeb: What rider said 

Clown: Remember Rider when we won against you?

Lonewolf: That was like... 7 months ago.

Sad Dweeb: Big fail

Clown: It still happened. Lol. 

Free Candy: Why is every chatroom disastrous?

*******

5pm

Sad Dweeb: Can we discuss something like more worthy of discussion.. like which is better; cartoons or anime?

Anything: Both are meh

Sad Dweeb: You all know my opinion already... anime is better!

Party Hard: So sad Masky only can get anime girls~🎵

Free Candy: Weren't we talking about weapons like 5 minutes ago?

Lonewolf: I think I'll just go out to the plaza instead of this boring shit

Serious Mother: Good for you

Sad Dweeb: Because anime girls are better than some dumbheaded irl girls..

Party Hard: Didn't you have like a tiny crush on Jersey before~🎵

Sad Dweeb: No what the fuck, where did you hear that?

Clown: You all talking about anime girls.. but catboys are the best

Free Candy: Oh.

Anything: Catboys- what?

Party Hard: I heard it out when I was hanging out with Scuba and his friends~🎵

Sad Dweeb: He has friends?

Party Hard: Yeah, he socialises unlike you~🎵

Clown: You guys are such clowns you make my name inaccurate

Sad Dweeb: Excuse me, but I've been with my team longer than you've been with yours...

Party Hard: Well what about that other best friend you've had?~ 🎵

Sad Dweeb: He left. 

Party Hard: What was his name~🎵

Sad Dweeb: I won't tell you.

Party Hard: Oky, but you've did league with him a lot?~🎵

Sad Dweeb: Stop asking me those fucking questions

Free Candy: Aloha, I think you should stop asking Mask those questions.

Party Hard: Lame but fine~🎵

Clown: Aloha, do you always make people uncomfortable?

Serious Mother: Yes that is exactly why I don't chat at all

Free Candy: RIP

Party Hard: Only sometimes~🎵

Free Candy reseted everyone's nicknames

Mask: Feels better

Skull removed Aloha's admin permissions

Bike Helmet: Haha!

Aloha: WHAAAAAAAAAAAT THE FUUUUUUck

Mask: now... aloha

Aloha: Yes~🎵

Mask: Annoy me again and some bad shit will happen to you I AM NOT KIDDING

Aloha: Like~🎵

Mask: You'll be arrested. 

Aloha: sorry but ive already lost my admin prems :(((

Mask: Well that is GOOD news

Aloha leaves the chatroom

Mask: pussy

Skull: Nice aren't you, Mask?

Mask: I'm 100 percent that pink fool will be back

Paintball: Or he's planning a mass destruction

Army: A chatroom without Aloha is pretty much paradise,,

Mask: fully fucking agree

Bike Helmet: Oh, Mask...

Mask: whatsup

Bike Helmet: He posted an image of you without your mask completely asleep on the couch 

Mask: Tf? Where the fuck did he get this.

*****

6pm

Mask: WTFFFFFFFFFFFF HOW THE FUCK DID HE GET IT I DONT UNDERSTAND WE'VE ONLY MET YESTERDAY AND HE ALREADY GOT IT WHAT HOW WHEN WHAT OH MY FUCKI I CANT TYPE IT HAS 250 LIKES ALREADY JESUS CHRIST HE IS DEAD; HE IS GOING TO DIE

Skull: Are you ok

Army: Stop spamming it's lagging my phone

****


	10. Happy Squidmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Squidmas/Eve to all my readers. Thank you for supporting this chatfic so far! Have some random chatlogs I suppose mostly relating to Squidmas. Also find out who got what from who.

****

S4, Rider and Team Blue.

Rider: There's only like two presents for me.

Goggles: I have six!

Rider: Hey! That's unfair...

Mask: You're all complaining. I got only one.

Aloha: I have 20~🎵

Rider: Bruh

Army: Can we open them now?

Skull: You guys are far behind, I've already opened them.

Headphones: That's not how it works 

Skull: My apologies. I got 5 candy canes from Aloha, books about battling from Army, a pizza coupon from Mask and some cds from Headphones.

Headphones: I hope you like them

Skull: They're neat

Aloha: oh, isn't masky nice~🎵

Mask: Well, we exchanged gifts basically.

Skull: I'll use it with Aviator if you don't mind

Mask: I don't. But it only lasts for this week.

Skull: Alright.

Rider: I opened mine. Got presents from Aloha and Goggles.

Bobble Hat: I got five. One of which was a new hat from Mask! Thank you Mask! ^^

Mask: Don't mention it... just keep it 

Bobble Hat: I'm going to buy you an present tommorow to make up for it!

Rider: Serious Goggles, a pair of leather pants? Do you not know how much I've got of them?

Goggles: Well I could have bought you plums like last year!

Rider: That would've been better. Also Aloha got me a key-chain. Funny.

Skull: Better than nothing.

Mask: Thanks Skull for the manga artbook.

Skull: NP

Aloha: I got tons of candy, do you want some Skull~🎵

Skull: Ah, yes. Please

Aloha: I'll send them over~🎵

Specs: Finally got some good shades, boy!

Headphones: I got airpods ;)

Mask: Okay... from Aloha? STOP FLEXING

Aloha: I bought snazzy gifts for our team blue~🎵

Army: Meanwhile from Aloha I get a knight custom set, are you serious???

Goggles: Aloha got me cool new weapon designs!

Rider: Well. Maybe those leather pants aren't that bad. Hopefully they don't fail me like last time...

Aloha: Ha!

Skull: Hope you guys are content with your gifts.

Rider: Kinda are.

Goggles: Everything I've got is soo coool!

Mask: Bye. i'mma read my artbook.

Bobble Hat: See ya Mask!

Specs: Why does it smell like burnt toast here? Guys?

*********

Team Emperor

Emperor: I told you not to get me anything, guys.

N-Pacer: Why not?

Emperor: I already have so much money I can buy the entire city, basically.

Prince: Oh come on brother, it's squidmas! We need to celebrate!

Emperor: I suppose. You got me some jewellery and the newest pair of enperry golden splat dualies. 

Prince: It was needed! 

Laceless: I got flowers from Mr Prince.... and I just love them so much :)

Prince: I'm glad you like it Laceless!! They reminded me of you!!

N-Pacer: Cute!

Emperor: I bought everyone here snacks, clothes, expensive electronics.

N-Pacer: Better have room for it, yes?

Emperor: You forgot how big our mansion is. The tree basically has it's own room.

Laceless: Can I visit it!!

Emperor: Sure, Lace.

Laceless: Yesss! Me and Prince can hang out together ^^

Squidkid Jr: We can hold like a big party for us monarchs.

Emperor: For everyone, actually. I have presents for Team Blue and the rest of the teams.

N-Pacer: Woah. You've never done that before. How generous!

Emperor: It's good to be kind, you know.

Prince: Big brother changed so much... for the better!

Emperor: Oh, all the other squidmas occassions will be just as fun. Again, guys, as much as I like those rings, I can buy them myself.

N-Pacer: Alright then. Squidkid, want to head over for some ice cream in the parlour? 

Squidkid Jr: Yes. I'll race you there!

****

X-Blood

Omega: Please Vintage, just celebrate with us just this once.

Vintage: I would but Red will mess up everything.

Red Sole: You're underestimating me!

Vintage: Sorry but you've opened all your presents WITHOUT asking

Red sole: What am I to you? A child?

Vintage: Worse.

Omega: Come on Vin. Let's not argue today.

Red sole: Hey! I'm almost 17!

Vintage: And act like... 12. But whatever. I got some stuff. 

Red sole: Not 12!!!

Red sole: Anyways, I got like.. new dolls and notebooks that I can draw in :D

Vintage: I got a lot, and I mean, a lot of clothes from Double.

Omega: I've got clothes from him too.

Vintage: Is that funny for him? You know I need video games not clothes.

Red Sole: Oh yeah, because you always wear the same ones!

Vintage: I know, I know.

Omega: Well he cares for you, Vintage.

Vintage: Better than the stuff he pulled up back in April. April the first.

Red Sole: Ha! You had gum stuck in your hair?

Vintage: Took years to get it out.

Red Sole: It was hilarious!!

Omega: Where's Double?

Red Sole: Doing errands

Omega: At 6pm?

Red Sole: I don't know, he's crazy. That's why he's called "Double Egg."

Vintage: Red, you're just as goddamn crazy as him. Always stealing my jacket.

Red Sole: That was a year ago and you still remember?

Omega: Ah, guys.

Vintage: Yeah I DO remember. 

Red Sole: Yet you forget our battles schedules sometimes :D

Vintage: Oh, it's not like you do eitherways.

Omega: Vintage. Red.

Red Sole: Yes, Omega?

Vintage: ?

Omega: We have a lot of cleaning to do.

Red sole: oh cod. I hateeeeeee cleaning!

Vintage: Serves you right.

********

Yet another background character chatroom. S4's teammates.

Stitch: Alright, what should we complain about our leaders today?

Designer Headphones: Well, Mask got pissed off by buying him flowers tagged with "From Bobble Hat." ;3

Stitch: You've beeeen amazingly obsessed with this pair.

Jersey: Duh HE IS THEIR WINGMAN I SWEAR TO COD

Full-Moon Glasses: Correct! The third wheel.

Straw: Well atleast your leader isn't forcing you to attend some big, big and when I say big I mean its in like this big field, party. And that's for tomorrow. 

Paisely: Yeah, but atleast you'll probably get tons of gifts. 

Straw: I've had enough partying for a year.

Jersey: Damn extroverts.

Full-Moon Glasses: Being extroverted? Can't relate.

Straw: We can switch lives!

Jersey: how about a no

Forge: Ha! You guys aren't force to make the entire city curry!

Straw: The entire square?

Forge: Army's like a kick in the ass usually. He wants to be known as the biggest cook.

B-Sailor: And we have to help him.

Aviator: Hopefully you're going to get paid for this. Making curry for everyone at Squidmas?

Forge: Nah unfortunately we are not going to get paid :')

Straw: Man now I feel better about the party.

Stitch: Skull's chill and all but we have to take christmas dinner in the square tomorrow

Straw: Not awful.

Jersey: I'll be reading all the books I've got! Screw you all!

Straw: niceeeee?

Aviator: But yeah after all this, we can meet up all and do something fun.

Forge: Doesn't sound bad. Unless I am tired.

Straw: Same..

Designer Headphones: Yes! We are going to curse people!

Stitch: Designer.. that's a bit too much.

*******


	11. General Log #5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More leader stuff

Previously; The S4, Rider, Paintball and Bike Helmet fooled around in the chatroom. So much that at the end Aloha leaves and posts an embarrassing photo of Mask. 

Now; Watch as the story continues.. will Mask get his revenge?

Time setting: Still before they met Team Blue.

*****

Army: So how long have you been yelling at us, Mask?

Mask: imtryisnh itsjid 

Rider: So he isn't okay...

Skull: Mask, just calm down. Read manga or something. I'll try and short stuff out with Aloha.

Mask: Dude I've read every single manga there is

Rider: Tf, even the dirty ones?

Mask: no what the fuck

Skull: Just do something because you've been complaining about this for ages now.

Mask: i've been trying to take down that idiot's post but it does not work

Army: Just leave it be Mask.

Paintball: Can we talk about puppies or something? Hello?

Skull: We can talk about how banana candy is the best.

Bike Helmet: no

Bike Helmet changed Skull's nickname to "Terrible opinions"

Rider: For real, why? 

Terrible Opinions: How do you disable nickname changing?

Bike Helmet: don't

Mask: skullllllll

Terrible Opinions: yes?

Mask: TALK TO ALOHA NOW

Terrible Opinions: Alright then.

Army changed Terrible Opinions' nickname to Skull.

Paintball: What the hell is going on at this point

Army: Pity fight, Unfortunately!

Rider: S4's going to fail, I bet.

Army: No wtf we're going to be strong

Mask: (At Paintball) Why the hell is one of your teammates impersonating me

Paintball: Huh? Gas mask?

Mask: If he doesn't have fucking hay fever, make him change his looks.

Paintball: He's our basement dweller.

Army: So, just like Mask. They should be friends!

Mask: Well I don't live in a basement, only just because I read comics in a shitty warehouse.

Army: Gas mask has social media.. yes?

Paintball: Actually, no.

Rider: Anti-social, just like our mask here

Mask: YOU ARE THE ONE TO TALK!

Rider: Yeah, well. I am not the one who uh. Makes Aloha leave?

Mask: at this point if he comes back he's dead

Bike Helmet: oof

Mask: And you'll never see him again

Army: Sorry but it's illegal to kill your teammates

Mask: Oh yeah, he'll just respawn. Sadly.

Rider: Still waiting on Skull to return with some answers, yes?

Skull: Of course, I bet they are having a heated conversation

Army: As long as they're not dissing my manual I could care less!

Rider: No one actually cares about your manual Army let's be honest

Army: Well it works better than your logic!

Rider: Listen here solider-wannabe, I'm actually going to get a team for the CororoCup and I'm going to dominate everything.

Mask: That's not for atleast 2 months, wtf

Rider: Better being prepared for this.

Army: I already have my own "army"

Rider: Yeah, but they look weak.

Army: Hey! Do you want us to battle you to prove this statement is wrong?

Rider: I have no intentions to..

Mask: Fuck, the photo is viral. 

Bike Helmet: From what I've heard, you don't go outside often. You shall be fine!

Mask: RIP. I haven't been bullied on social media yet.

Army: Let's play a drawing game to make you feel better

Mask: Fine

Paintball: count me in.

****

Later: (After Army miserably fails in trying to guess the inklings' drawings.)

Skull: Finally talked through with Aloha.

Mask: UPDATE ME!

Skull: Well, he said if you go to his party next week he'll delete the post.

Mask: What kind of donkey-shit logic is that?

Army: (At Paintball) You can't draw!!!

Paintball: I know lel

Paintball: Also Aloha's parties are a blast to escape from boredom 

Mask: No, I'll just stay in the corner dying. Besides, the photo will always be there and like 500 people already seen it.

Bike Helmet: Be glad it wasn't you naked or something!

Mask: my life would be over, if it isn't now.

Rider: We shall all go to Aloha's party and ruin it!

Aloha joined the chatroom.

Rider: Thank cod he can't see the previous chatlog..

Army: To be honest, trashing Aloha's party would be nice.

Aloha: Hey, guys~🎵

Mask: I'll go to the party, just fucking delete that post already! It's been a day!

Aloha: Hold up ON A SECOND... TRASH MY PARTY?

Army: It was just a joke.

Aloha: Alrighty then, Masky coming to my party~ 🎵

Skull: Good gracious

Aloha: And fine I'll delete that post~🎵

Mask: Good because if you didn't, I'd go to your house and delete it myself.

Aloha: Done! 🎵

Mask: It's still there! 

Rider: Refresh your phone, not everyone has the old models, you know?

Mask: Makes sense.. also I have no money right now!

Skull: So we're all good now?

Mask: We better be.

Aloha: Oh, we always get along~ 🎵

Army: Sometimes! 

Skull: Well, we have a new leader and you all better don't scare him away.

Aloha: We won't~ 🎵

Paintball: They better be interesting!

Bike Helmet: They better not main a charger

Mask: You can only trust Aloha a bit.

Skull invited Backwards to the chat.

Backwards: Sup!

Mask: A coddamn skater boy?

Aloha: Welcome, bro~🎵

Army: You guys are brothers?

Backwards: Of course not, but I've been to his events before! They were all swaggy, by the way!

Aloha: Why thanks~ 🎵

Army: Oh....

Rider: So this is chatroom will turn into some party organsisation group now

Backwards: Nuh. We have one already!

Aloha: Exactly! And it's far more cool there than here~ 🎵

Mask: Sometimes, I wish I was dead.

Rider: Don't we all? 

Backwards: I've been winning tons of battles with my team

Mask: Great we have a bragger here.

Skull: Guys, I'll do anything for you to not fight here.

Mask: Buy me some cds

Skull: Like?

Mask: Anything that isn't electronic or Metal, please.

Aloha: Do you not know that there's going to be a lot of electronic songs playing in the party~ 🎵

Mask: Yeah, I'll bring my 2 year old ear muffs with me.

Skull: Fine. I'll buy some folk cds.

Army: Make sure you don't get ear infection, Mask!

Backwards: The word ear-infection makes my ears itch..

Paintball: So, when are we going talk about real battle deals?

Skull: Let's face it. Never.

******


	12. Team Blue Chatroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the start of an adventure for those 4 idiots- I mean,  
> loveable, interesting idiots!

2pm

First day of Turfing.

Goggles: Yay! I finally got it to work!

Specs: Hold up, it took you 2 months to create this, seriously?

Goggles: Yep! Just now I've added everyone.... though maybe I missed Bobble Hat...

Specs: Cod damn it, I'll add her hold up

Specs added Bobble Hat to the chat

Headphones: Finally! Now we can talk about... important matters!

Bobble Hat: We can finally do Turf wars ^^

Goggles: What's that??

Headphones: What? You don't know what turf wars are...?

Goggles: I've heard about them but I am not exactly sure how they work 😁

Specs: Easy you take your weapon and ink up your territory and splat your enemies!

Headphones: That is... if you don't get splatted first...

Bobble Hat: Or lose your weapon throughout the match!

Goggles: They better be fun!!!

Bobble Hat: I did one yesterday by myself and won, even if one of our teammates fell asleep after a minute of battling ^^

Specs: That's just awful.

Headphones: Well we can do turf wars to help us for the upcoming CoroCoro Cup!

Specs: Ah yes, the tournament. We better be all mature when it comes to that stage.

Goggles: Thankfully I am!

Specs: No you're not.

Goggles: I am!

Specs: Then how come you got kicked out of a funfair for pantsing down a stranger?

Goggles: That was so long specs, I've changed my self ever since!!

Specs: That was techincally only a day ago.

Goggles: Nevermindy then

Headphones: Apparently the new popularly formed S4 will be there!

Bobble Hat: They look interesting ^^

Specs: And there's going to be tons of other teams too, wanting that prize.

Goggles: We can defiantly win, right?

Headphones: You've never done a turf war before!

Goggles: We can have one now!

Bobble Hat: Yeah!

Specs: Ah guys... you know we don't have our weapons on us?

Goggles: I do, it's always in my room

Headphones: I left mine at the plaza safe-keeping lockers

Goggles: We should all meet up right now!!!

Specs: This will be your first time doing turf wars, though, yeah?

Goggles: Yes Specs, but I understand some tips from school!

Headphones: I'm way ahead of you, I did some ranked battles yesterday

Specs: How did that go? it's been a month since I've last done them

Headphones: It was nice. Got to B and thankfully got to listen to some new music on the train afterwards

Goggles: Yeaaaa, can we meet?

Bobble Hat: I'm heading now!

Specs: Sure, if headphones is coming.

Headphones: I'm just looking for my squiffer!

~~~~~~~~~~~

??????? DMs (I wonder if you can find out who the two are)

4pm

?: Alright, you're going to do this?

??: Do you think I won't? I'll crush everything in my place!

?: The last time you did this, you weren't too happy with the placements

??: I'm just as popular as you are!

?: Then be prepared for what's to come, as you're probably going to have to against me.

??: You're strong but I'm not scared!

?: Time will tell.

??: I have a team now, too.

?: But you've always done solos.

??: I can't just do solo for this one, as much as I hate teaming up. Thanks.

?: Good luck on your new team.

??: Good luck on yours, too

~~~~~~~~~~

6pm

Specs: Hehe... that was a day....

Headphones: Lost 10 matches but only won 5 

Bobble Hat: Those 15 battles were so fuuuuun!

Specs: Glad you feel that way Bobble. I'm super tired. 

Goggles: This was an experience! Did you guys see me knocking over that blaster guy?

Specs: Him? He didn't even care that I was there inking at him!

Headphones: We completely destroyed them... with fun

Bobble Hat: TOTAL DESTRUCTION!

Goggles: We've lost most of them but we had fun and that's all that mattered!

Headphones: Hell yeah and we can improve for when the cup begins.

Goggles: Cup? as in a drinking cup?

Specs: Cod not again..

Bobble Hat: Now, you guys better prepare the cake!!

Headphones: That early?

Specs: Cake for supper? You crazy, Bobble?

Goggles: That's Bobble..everyday!

Bobble Hat: please...please!

Specs: I'll see on that.

Goggles: Oh guys, how do you turn on the TV again?

Headphones: Seriously?

~~~~~~~~

Extra- New year resolutions with (Team Captains)

Members- Stealth, Forge, Scuba, Aviator, Full-Moon Glasses.

Aviator: Since 5 of us are like best friends...

Forge: Yeah?

Aviator: Let's talk about our new years resolutions!

Stealth: Easy! This year, I shall commit to collecting more guns.

Aviator: But doesn't that like... piss off Rider?

Stealth: Nah-Huh. He's fine with it, suprisingly.

Aviator: Well mine is to open a sweet shop around the square. But I'd doubt that'll happen, but trying won't hurt.

Stealth: If you do, I'll be the first customer!

Forge: I'll be the second!

Aviator: Thanks guys!

Forge: By the way, for mine is finishing my manual tip for all the inklings to look at.. but I'd need to find a publisher first

Aviator: Interesting..

Scuba: Mine is to become a beach safeguard!

Stealth: So you're giving up on turf wars?

Scuba: Nah I just need some extra money.. on stuff.. hehe

Forge: Party hats!!

Scuba: Maybe...

Full-Moon Glasses: Mine is to be the best fanfiction writer!

Stealth: Nice, maybe you and Forge should collab?

Forge: That'd go wrong...

Full-Moon Glasses: I mean we could see, but I'd doubt she knows much about romance

Forge: Yeah you're right, do you know anything about war?

Full-Moon Glasses: Not at all

Scuba: Romantic War! That'd be one hella of a read!

Aviator: Well, good luck on everything here for those goals.

Stealth: Thanks! I've just ordered some stuff for it now..

Forge: This shall really be our year.

Full-Moon Glasses: Let's take over the world!

********


	13. General Log #6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A request from Wattpad (I cross-post on it. Check it out for more author notes and better formating)
> 
> Team Pink Pranks Team Orange!

Chatrooms included: Team Pink's, Team Orange's and a chat with both of those teams together. 

********

Team Pink Chatroom

5am

Aloha: Wakey wakey guys~🎵

Scuba: Chilling here in the kitchen what do you want

Aloha: Are the girls awake?

Scuba: Don't known and don't care

Aloha: Scuba please

Scuba: why though

Aloha: Because I have the best idea ever and I can't leave them out of this~🎵

Scuba: fine, this wasn't what i wanted to do but whatever but i'll wake them up

Aloha: THANKS!!! SHSHS

——

6am

Straw: Why are you two up so early..

Scuba: he says he has the best idea

Straw: if it's not for us to be in the newest "Splatoon Manga" volume then I'm not up for it.

Scuba: yo we'd probably in the crowd

Straw: Nice ™️

Aloha: Where's Octoglasses? 🎵

Octoglasses: I'm here.

Straw: Tell us the plan..!

Scuba: And it better not get us in trouble..

Octoglasses: Are you talking about that party

Scuba: We are not allowed to talk about that

Octoglasses: oh ok

Aloha: Okay so~

Scuba: Just tell us already!! I'm on the verge of ANTICIPATION

Octoglasses: What does that mean

Scuba: omg

Aloha: I'm going to prank Army! 🎵

Scuba: FOR REAL?

Aloha: Yes... for real! 🎵

Straw: Army's that solider guy you have a crush on right

Octoglasses: BTS ARMY?

Aloha: Not a crush!

Scuba: Okay but how are you going to "Prank" Army dude looks like he'd pull an actual army before you even get to me.

Aloha: He gets annoyed easily! 🎵

Straw: Like scuba 

Scuba: I'm chill af

Octoglasses: sometimes

Aloha: okay so we have to just make imposter account of my friend "Skull" and message Army on them~ 🎵

Scuba: the hell man

Straw: wha

Aloha: It's easy! And trust me his reaction will be PRICELESS!

Scuba: So we're making an fake account of Skull and act like him?

Aloha: no scuba my dude we are going to announce it to him that he is the new leader of the cozy S4

Straw: I wonder how the actual Skull will react

Aloha: I will worry about that later! 🎵

Scuba: Fine if the award is a trip to the beachside

Aloha: i'll check on that if my car isn't broken, scub~ 🎵

Scuba: Scub?

Octoglasses: more like "scrub" haha

******

Team Orange Chatroom

8am

Army: Good morning my officials! 

Forge: It gets odd when you say that everyday.

White Sailor: Morning :)

B-Sailor: I've been awake for 5 hours now

White Sailor: Dude you need sleep

Army: I just recieved a text from Skull! And it is delightful! 

B-Sailor: He shared some sweets with you?

Forge: He told you that you are able to ahold domination over the world?

White Sailor: You are no longer weak?

Army: I AM THE NEW LEADER OF S4!

Forge: Is that for real? 

Army: Yes! check those messages;

——— 

DMs between Skull (Straw) and Army

Skull: Hello, Army.

Army: Why hello Skull! It seems odd that we don't have any direct messages yet!

Skull: Yeah but it refreshes.

Army: That's not what it says in the manual!

Skull: Well then it might be a little outdated.

Army: Perhaps! 

Skull: Before you ask, I'm here to tell you about an amazing promotion.

Army: OOOOOOOOOO AN PROMOTION?

Skull: Exactly. I'm going to promote you to the leader of S4.

Army: Oh my cod.Oh my cod. Oh my cod. Oh my cod. Oh my cod.

Army: Thank you SOOOO MUCH I'm telling my team NOW!

———

Army: YOU SEE I'M THE LEADER NOW OF THE MOST POPULAR TEAM FROM INKOPOLIS!

White Sailor: Does that mean you're ditching us now?

Army: I don't know...

Army: BUT I AM THE LEADER OF S4!!!!!!!!!!!

Forge: Nice.

B-Sailor: Seems utterly suspicious, don't you think?

Army: No. Skull's the leader, well he was but it's obviously true that I'm now the one

B-Sailor: Not buying it until he says that right in front of our faces irl.

Army: Maybe. But it's true!

~~~~

Back to Team Pink Chatroom

Aloha: Hah! He's probably running around in excitement~ 🎵

Scuba: Not going to lie that this is quite rude thankfully I did not ask for that role

Straw: Hey! It's good fun

Scuba: Until we get shouted by both the real Skull and Army

Octoglasses: we can hide in the cupboard or somethin

Scuba: Or we can ran away somewhere

Straw: So when we say that it's a prank?

Aloha: You can do that now~ 🎵

Scuba: Bruh? Did he really wanted to be the leader?

Aloha: He's been talking about it non-stop in our S4 chatroom~ 🎵

Straw: Cruel. But still fun. Imma tell him that now

~~~~~~

Dms between Skull (Straw) and Army

Skull: Hello again.

Army: SKULL! TELL ME WHAT I HAVE TO DO AS A LEADER I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO WRITE ABOUT

Skull: That? Forget about that. 

Army: What do you mean, Skull?

Skull: This entire thing was a prank.

Skull: I'm not skull, I'm Straw from team pink! Mwahahah

Army: WHAT! STRAW?

Skull: yeah i'm not in your contacts, you have skull's original account. Haha! 

Army: So that was ALOHA'S PLAN? 

Army: Dude this hurts! 

Skull: I'm sorry. But now I can get to the beachside.

Army: I'm going to scream at Aloha

Skull: cool

~~~~~~~

Team Orange Chatroom

9am

Army: Alright, I'm going to revive the "weak teams" chatroom.

Forge: What happened? You don't usually put a dot at the end of your messages

Army: SHIT HAPPENED! ALOHA... PRANKED ME!

Forge: Doesn't he do that everyday

White Sailor: Wow... he... he cursed!

B-Sailor: Interesting. I told you it's going to come off like that. 

White Sailor: Yeah. Not that much changes. He ain't ditching us!

B-Sailor: well he's been putting us off since that fight with Emperor together with s4

White Sailor: true

Army: I'm shaking.. this is worse.. feeling..

~~~~~

Team Orange and Team Pink Chat room *Weak team chatroom*

Army: ALOHA WHAT THE FUCK

Aloha: woah you're like mask rn~ 🎵

Army: I agree that's not a good thing yes... BUT YOU KNOW WELL THAT I WANTED TO BE A LEADER.

Scuba: woah power hungry man

Forge: Not exactly... He's just been suggesting it neatly. If i recall it.

Scuba: Bleh

White Sailor: wishing my team was like rider's right now.

Straw: Sorry white i'm just sorry

White Sailor: NOBODY IS ALLOWED TO KNOW OUR FRIENDSHIP-

Army: ITS NOT THE RIGHT TIME TO BE GAY IM CRYING

Scuba: Chill Army I barely know you but you need to chill

Army: YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND THIS IS A TERRIBLE FATE.

Octoglasses: make curry. You are the c u r r y m a n

Forge: Army you can be the ceo of curry.

Aloha: yes army you'll never be the leader~🎵

Army: Thanks guys. Also smh Aloha I'm more leaderlike than you. I bet you are extremely jealous of me right now!

Aloha: I'm stronger than you~🎵

Army: I'll see you try!!!

White Sailor: Bruh I think I'll go back to sleep

Scuba: Same

B-Sailor: I don't know what to say...

Scuba: Relatable. This is hilarious. 

Army: Besides, I'm telling Skull you stole his identity! 

Aloha: Alright~ 🎵

Scuba: Tbh y'all kinda cute when fighting

Forge: TRUE.

Army: What the hell!

Aloha: A little, I will admit~ 🎵

Army: ☠️

Forge: Well this is going to be an interesting day....

*****


	14. General Log #7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More requests from wattpad.

Shipping time?

Ships: Goggles x Headphones and Rider x Bamboo

This is a lot different to the past logs I've had- 

*****

Part 1 (Goggles and Headphones)

DMs

Headphones: Dude you really need to stop with the plums

Headphones: Like we've already angered Inkfall

Headphones: And Vintage

Headphones: Okay maybe Vintage doesn't matter in this he always gets pissed but

Headphones: Goggles are you even there?

Goggles: Yeah! I AM NEARLY WINNING AT THIS GAME!!

Headphones: huh

Goggles: There I did it! Owned Specs in the fighting game!!

Headphones: Uh did you read what I said

Goggles: Hold uppp

Headphones: Okay

Goggles: Oh come on, they're nice!!!

Headphones: Not when you throw them at a random crowd of inklings

Goggles: It was an accident! Rider was looking at me suspiciously and I was like- yeah I think I should not be here right now- and the jar just fell out of my hands and then BOOM

Headphones: The lesson of this story is for you to never bring in them again

Goggles: And you know I'll bring them in again

Headphones: Yeah because that's how you are most of the time

Goggles: You don't mind that though

Headphones: Well sometimes I do actually..

Headphones: but you are my teammate

Goggles: You like my humour, right?

Headphones: Sometimes!

Goggles: Don't lie Headphones, you were giggling once!

Headphones: iiii don't remember

Goggles: You do but you do not want to admit it :)

Headphones: It's honestly been a while...

Goggles: noooooo it was two days ago!

Goggles: And it was, cute!

Headphones: Cute?

Goggles: Yes!

Headphones: I always look pretty nervous... when I laugh..

Goggles: No you don't!

Headphones: I need more evidence

Goggles: Do you want me to ask the group chat?

Headphones: NO NO NO

Goggles: Oh well I will

—-

Unnamed Group chat

Metry: And then, I splatted him before he could even touch the tip of the tower!

Red Sole: Pfft S+ matches are eassssssy

Metry: OH THIS WAS US AGAINST B+s

Red Sole: Even easier!

Tennis Headband: She did good! And that is all that matters!

Goggles: GUYS!!!

Red Sole: y es

Rider: STOP WITH THOSE NOTIFICATIONS 

Emperor: Take it easy, Rider. He's just asking a question.

Rider: i'm going crush you!!!

Emperor: SOOOOOOOO SCARED!

Rider: Ack

Headphones: Oh no

Emperor: Alright, Goggles what is the question?

Rider: It better be time worthy!

Goggles: I was asking if Headphones' giggle is cute!

Emperor: That is an oddly specific question. I've never seen her laugh.

Bobble Hat: It puts a wider smile on my face!

Goggles: Because I personally think it is the best thing in the world.. :D

Rider: I have not seen her laughing either, but why? Just why Goggles?

Headphones: Oh my cod.. guys... goggles

Double: What if I ruin this wholesome moment?

Emperor: Then you're just as bad as your leader.

Double: Funny!

Squidkid Jr: Emperor is dominating today, perfectly.

Goggles: Headphones, you deserve being praised! You are a good charger main!

Half-Rim: She really is. Eye-witness speaking.

Goggles: And she needs to smile more and do not panic!

Headphones: I mean, I do try! It's hard..

Goggles: You have us! And me...

Headphones: thanks...

Rider: When's the "I love you?"

Headphones: HOPEFULLY IN THE DMS.

Goggles: Hahaha!

Vintage: Yuck. I'm leaving this chat. Goodbye

Emperor: Good Riddance ™️

Goggles: Heeeeeadphones! We should... play a turf war together!

Headphones: yeah! I guess..

Goggles: And if you need a hug if you're anxious, I'm here!

Headphones: Aw thank you.

Omega: Vintage left but I'm staying here, don't tell him.

N-Pacer: Well glad he's gone. Congratulations you two, Headphones and Goggles.

Aloha: WE NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEED A PARTY!

Half-Rim: Sweet Mackerel. 

——

Part 2 (Rider and Bamboo)

Team Yellow Green Group Chat

6pm

Blazer: I hate how we can not do matches after 6pm

Stealth: They should arrange it to be 8pm instead

Rider: Complaining here isn't going to work! You'd have to contact the local authority! 

Stealth: Seems pointless.

Blazer: Now yeah

Rider: There's always tommorow, you just got to be patient!

Blazer: I'm never patient, especially since Bamboo is beside me.

Bamboo: i am generally fine!

Rider: Bamboo this is the first time in a week you've talked here.

Blazer: She's been working on one of her new sculptures.

Bamboo: for a special someone :)

Stealth: For your mother?

Bamboo: i'll give you a hint, it's for someone outside of my family. I'm super close to finishing it.

Blazer: I know who it is.

Rider: Interesting, I've always been a particular fan of your designs.

Stealth: Aren't we all? She's super talented! 

Bamboo: thanks.

Stealth: No problem!

Bamboo: blazer, can i direct message you?

Blazer: Yeah.

Rider: Whoever it is, must be lucky.

——-

7pm

15 minutes later.

Bamboo: how... how do i give it to him..

Blazer: Rider?

Bamboo: yeah!! rider's cool and all with me, but i get really nervous..

Blazer: Butterflies-in-stomach nervous?

Bamboo: Y E S 

Blazer: Just talk to him normally, you know. I know you really like him, just pretend you just want to talk out team matters. I'm sure he'll appreciate it.

Bamboo: but but but what do i say?

Blazer: "i like you more than a friend." kind of way. Text him to meet up, then tell me what happens!

Bamboo: oh okay. now at 7pm?

Blazer: He's only two houses away!

Bamboo: Alright. I texted him.

Blazer: Now we just got to wait.

———-

In person.

Bamboo: Hey Rider! I made you this, it's a mini wooden sculpture of you holding your weapon as you can see. I made this because I-I really like you!

Rider: Oh my codness Bamboo... nobody has told me that before.. and this is amazing..

Bamboo: I really hope you like my gift! I just really, really adore you! 

Rider: Me too. You'd see that because I never shouted at you.

Bamboo: I caught you flustered once too.

Rider: And I did too.

Bamboo: Do you want to go to the cafe and get a quick night coffee?

Rider: Absolutely.

———

Back in the group chat.

9pm

Stealth: Blazer, are you okay? 

Blazer: I'M WAITING FOR BAMBOO TO RETURN

Stealth: Why

Blazer: Well, you will see. And it better be good!

Rider: We are already back.

Stealth: *we?*

Bamboo: and just like that, we are dating.

Blazer: I think I'm going to scream and then fangirl

Rider: How about no?

Blazer: DID YOU KISS?

Stealth: Oh shit, back to my switch games... I cannot stand this lovey dovey stuff... especially including Rider's!

(Switch gladly exists in this universe)

Bamboo: kind of

Rider: DON'T TELL HER THAT

Bamboo: hehehe

Blazer: Well, shall we scream about this together?

Bamboo: sure

Rider: I'll join you two, then.

—-


	15. General log #8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Specials for 1k reads in wattpad, along with another request.

—————-

Normal? chatroom for everybody?

5am

Backwards: it's best boy hours

Cleats: Go back to sleep I can hear you blasting music 

Backwards: AND THIS IS WHY I WISH MY TEAMMATES WERE BETTER

Metry: Another inkling who stays up till 5am? I stan!!

Cleats: He woke up 2 hours ago.

Backwards: I can't go to sleep I have a match today

Blue Sailor: you will lose

Backwards: who tf are you

Cleats: idk maybe he's from aloha's team.

Blue Sailor: Do I look like a party animal

Backwards: He's from army's team.........

Backwards: Weakest S4 team....

Blue Sailor: still better than you son

Backwards: Come fight me then

Backwards: your name in the almanac is literally Splatterscope 

Cleats: LMAO

Emperor: Greetings irrelevant commoners. 

Backwards: Hello Majesty can you like kick off Blue Sailor

Backwards: He reminds me of you know, that guy with the dynamo

Backwards: and that leather jacket

Emperor: Ah, yes. Rider. 

Emperor: I can't kick Blue Sailor out.

Blue Sailor: LELELELE

Cleats: you having a fit?

Backwards: NOOOOO 

Backwards: i shall sleep now this ain't cool

Blue Sailor: I will summon a demon watch this

Blue Sailor: (At Vintage)

Emperor: Probably sleeping. Y'know, with that hairstyle he spurts out you can tell he has to go to bed at 9.

Blue Sailor: Holy sh

Cleats: Good one.

Vintage: You know I can read? Fuck you.

Blue Sailor: I actually summon him

Backwards: I don't like you blue 

Blue Sailor: No worries

Cleats: you two should be friends

Double: Omg!!! VINTAGE CURSED!!

Emperor: He gets pissed off easily.

Vintage: I do not. I just dislike being pinged and disrespected in such a manner.

Scuba: Sup

Scuba: The notifications woke me up

Scuba: I was in a middle of a dream 

Double: Hello,,

Vintage: Double. Go back to bed.

Double: shut up vintage you are not my father

Vintage: I adopted you.

Double: WITHOUT MY CONSENT!!

Vintage: Be appreciative of being in the GREATEST team ever.

Emperor: Vintage you're an expert in finding crazy inklings.

Vintage: And?

Cleats: How many fights will happen today

Scuba: Idk. Let's talk about soooooomething

Scuba: cuz you know

Scuba: Aloha's planning to sleep in until like 10am

Cleats: I'd wait for more people

Vintage: I'm not interested in talks. Goodbye.

Cleats: ok

Safari: hwllo

Backwards: Saf my MAN

Backwards: you're here and blue is GONE

Blue Sailor: I "disappeared" because the chat was getting rather boring for my likes

Backwards: guess what blue

Blue Sailor: lost braincells?

Backwards: i am going to send you kitten pictures in dms

Backwards: SCREW YOU!!!

————

Cleaning, royals and shyboys

9am

Laceless: H-Hi!

Inkfall: Good morning! Have you washed your teeth yet?

Laceless: That's such a o-odd question to a-ask

Inkfall: I'm making sure everybody DOES! If you haven't, do so NOW!

Squidkid JR: dude stop being annoying

Inkfall: Sorry everybody I'm making sure you all have a bath DAILY.

Emperor: You have been reminding us that for 2 weeks now. Us. The Royalty 

Lyvader: You guys stink

Emperor: excuse me

Inkfall: Lyvader you don't have to be mean

Lyvader: sorry boss

Emperor: Everybody's insulting eachother today. 

Laceless: W-We need positive vibes!

Laceless: (At Prince) COME ONLINE NOW- WE NEED YOU!

Prince: Yes, Laceless?

Laceless: Mr Prince, c-can you 

Laceless: stay with me in this chatroom i know nobody

Inkfall: C U T E 

Squidkid Jr: Hey you know me!

Prince: Sorry lace!

Laceless: :)

Inkfall: This is cleaning my heart, sniff.

Emperor: You need to take a chill pill ink

Inkfall: WHAT IS THAT?

Squidkid Jr: bro

Laceless: Prince I 

Laceless: hour ago I did a m-match and I got s-seven splats! By m-myself!

Prince: Aw. We should do one together once.

Laceless: y-yes!

Emperor: My brother's out of the closet now.

Prince: W H A T 

Laceless: oh.

Emperor: It's true

Inkfall: came here to clean, got the gay instead.

Arrow: This is nice to read.

Laceless: i-is it true?

Prince: maybeeee

Laceless: aaaaaa

N-Pacer: You two are really shy so it fits.

Laceless: Mr Prince is m-more determined than me

Laceless: and more r-relaxed!!

(((COD LACELESS DESERVED SO MUCH BETTER IN THE MANGA))

Prince: No. Laceless you're amazing. Don't beat yourself over that one loss. You've been striving nicely since it. We've won so much battles so far.

Laceless: r-really?

Prince: Yeah don't be down! I love you Laceless, we should train more often!

Laceless: prince.. i love you too!!

Emperor: Well that's one good thing that comes out from today... awww.. my little brother in love.

Prince: I'm not so little anymore!

Inkfall: THIS IS ALL COOL AND NICE BUT 

Squidkid Jr: s h u t i t 

——-

X blood chatroom

Aka, Red Sole and Vintage are the only ones online.

10pm

Vintage: I hate that. 

Red Sole: Whaaaaa?

Vintage: Double and Omega. They are out there somewhere. I don't know where, but it appears they have left their phones at the apartment.

Red Sole: You're not going to peek at their phones right??? AAAAAAA

Vintage: Why do you always have a stroke writing?

Vintage: And no.

Red Sole: Hyperactivity, of course hehe!

Vintage: Do you, perhaps want to do something?

Red Sole: Like what

Vintage: Uh, a match?

Red Sole: Is it, like late to do one!!!?

Vintage: Yeah. Somehow Double and Omega are out...

Red Sole: On a date?

Vintage: No. Hell no. 

Vintage: He doesn't like her like that.

Red Sole: OOOOOOH.

Red Sole: My bad, my bad!

Vintage: Guess what?

Red Sole: Double and Omega are kidnapped?

Vintage: hahaha. Funny.

Vintage: If that happened, I'd use X-Zone, in public.

Red Sole: YOU CAN'T!!

Vintage: Secretly, I care for my teammates.

Red Sole: Really, but YOU, YOU NEVER SMILE!!!

Vintage: I'm insecure about my smile.

Vintage: Don't tell anyone this

Red Sole: Okie dookie!!

Vintage: Now, I was asking if you'd like a visit to the nearby Ice Cream Shop.

Red Sole: SURE JUST AS LONG AS YOU DON'T ORDER ME MINT!

Vintage: Hah. I won't.

********


	16. Team Gloves Chatroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I'm sick off school and decided to write this short chatroom. Takes place around Chapter 36, so if you haven't read it; THIS WILL CONTAIN SPOILERS. BE WARNED.

——-X

4pm

Gloves: OH SHIT OH SHIT OH SHIT OH SHIT

Half-Rim: You okay there, Gloves? You have been saying the same thing over and over again.

Gloves: No JUST NO NO NO NOOOOO. 

Gloves: Haha. Rim I'm fine.

Gloves: hahaha.

Gloves: help

Clip: Chill, we can hear you from our rooms.

Gloves: CLIP WE ARE GOING AGAINST AN X TEAM IN A HOUR

Gloves: Not even an hour!!! 45 minutes!

Gloves: Cod I wish it was IN AN ACTUAL HOUR!

Straps: We always get to semi-finals, we'll be fine.

Half-Rim: Exactly what Straps said. You'll be okay.

Gloves: That fight...

Gloves: Vintage destroyed the monarch team!

Gloves: WITHOUT EMPEROR THAT IS BUT STILL

Gloves: XFALL IS SCARY TOO AND THAT'S NOT COOL

Gloves: I mean, they're kinda cool and SCARY

Clip: We get it. I'm prepared. We can try the best.

Half-Rim: The world won't end if we lose.

Gloves: You're right... it already ended for me

Straps: You need to stop being so fudging dramatic!!!

Half-Rim: Exactly. We could actually hold a good competition against them.

Gloves: Yeah... maybe. But we're not X.

Half-Rim: Did you forget man? It's all for the fun. Nothing's better than having some interesting to do. We didn't do Ranked Battle in cod I don't know how long.

Gloves: True.

Gloves: But I still have this.... panicking feeling. I guess I have to hide it! Did you see the stuff Vintage, their leader has been saying the in the logs?

Straps: Haha I haven't been on. Is he that bad?

Gloves: I'd say he talks way too much shit for a guy with a bowl cut

Clip: Oh my

Half-Rim: He'd completely annihilated if he read that. 

Gloves: If I said that to his face... yeah I'd be dodge-rolling in my grave.

Half-Rim: I bet you haven't been sniped.

Gloves: Haha.

Gloves: I have been sniped.. MILLIONS OF TIMES!

Half-Rim: No, like. I mean. Getting sniped out from the battle. That's what Skull did to me once. By accident though.

Gloves: Now that isn't cool!

Straps: You guys want to play a game real quick before the match begins?

Clip: No, isn't that kind of unlogical

Straps: oh yeah we start in 30 minutes

Gloves: Wait, it's been

Gloves: 15 MINUTES SINCE MY LAST SCREAMING?

Half-Rim: Is it me or does time go fast in this universe?

Gloves: I don't know.

Gloves: brb i'm going to "practice" my significant roll

Half-Rim: Alrighty then.

Straps: Lol he's going to get himself knocked over.

Clip: Knocked over before the semi-final!

Half-Rim: I wish Gloves didn't panic that much

Half-Rim: And oh cod did you hear that.

Clip: Hear that? I can see that.

Straps: Why is he on top of the roof?

Gloves: This isn't fine guys! Help, I'm stuck!

Half-Rim: Use your splat dualies to help you jump off. I am pretty sure this might happen to you at the Manta Maria match, no idea why.

Gloves: hang on

Gloves: ow

Straps: So, do you regret doing this?

Gloves: While it was in the name of cool, it did hurt!

Half-Rim: I wonder how Emperor would react to seeing you like this

Clip: He would join him!

Gloves: Yeah, he's a lot like me those days, thankfully.

Gloves: EMPEROR IF YOU'RE SOMEHOW READING THIS I DIDN'T MEAN THAT IN A BAD WAY! FORGIVE ME IF YOU FEEL OFFENDED!

Straps: He's not reading it

Gloves: I did say "somehow"

Half-Rim: I think we should go now. Pick up a smoothie on a way. 

Gloves: Cold drinks before a match? SO COOL!

Clip: Something tells me it's not a good idea.

—-


	17. General Log #9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BobbleMask timeeeeee

BobbleMask shippers this ones for you!

——

Rider: I can't believe they closed the tower earlier..

Gloves: Dude how I'm supposed to live without battles??

Bobble Hat: D:

Bobble Hat: Though, didn't we have like a maintence a few days ago?? I think we should all do something together!!

Mask: Isolate ourselves?

Aloha: MASK IS ONLINE! 

Bobble Hat: Hey Mask!!

Mask: Uhh, hello? Good morning? Good evening? Good night? 

Aloha: Are you nervous Mask? You seem rather nervous~🎵

Rider: Aloha you really like annoying the shit out of Mask huh

Mask: Every single day

Mask: And I'm always "Nervous" according to you

Bobble Hat: You always seem... socially anxious :((

Mask: Well what do you expect from someone who hides in a mask due to hay fever

Rider: I'm sure things would have been different if he didn't have it.

Mask: Lies!!!! i would still be pissed at Aloha...

Bobble Hat: You need to be more positive Mask! :D

Aloha: Exactly~ 🎵

Mask: Bobble, try living with someone who annoys you 24 hours a day. You'd rather be dead, tbh.

Bobble Hat: He isn't that bad! He organised a few parties for us!!

Mask: Meanwhile all I get is a million texts that all say; "YOU UP MASK?" "WANNA DO A QUICK TURF WAR EVEN IF IT'S 2AM AND ARMY IS PROBABLY DREAMING ABOUT CURRY WHILE SKULL IS TRYING TO FORGET ABOUT HIS EX-BOYFRIEND? WAIT, WHAT ABOUT GOING OUTSIDE AND SCARING YOUNGER INKLINGS BY PRETENDING TO BE ON DRUGS?"

Aloha: You forgot the day I send you a suggestion that we should take over the world~🎵

Gloves: Wait lol what's going on here

Mask: Madness.

Mask: they're making fun of me 

Skull: I lost my weapon.

Rider: Fortunately for you Skull you wouldn't need it today. 

Gloves: Mask I think you should talk to somebody

Mask: As if I am not doing that currently

Aloha: Yeah! We can send eachother millllllions of texts!!~🎵

Mask: Cod you're worse than a hyperactive girl on clothes shopping

Mask: If anyone dares to DM me right now, I'm going to delete my account

Mask: and kick aloha out of this apartment

Skull: Seriously, more rivalry?

————-

Cheesy (Maybe) DMs between Bobble and Mask because Bobble needs to act like a therapist for him.

Bobble: Mask? Don't be mad.

Mask: It's a little hard not to...

Bobble: You have me! You can visit me if you want to escape from him if that makes you happy!!

Mask: We've barely just became friends, takes time to gain trust but...

Mask: you're not as bad as the others. 

Bobble: I just everyone to be happy! And so there could be no fight between any of us! It's not fair that there's lots of arguments going that can't be solved. 

Mask: That's just how I am. He pisses me off. Boom, I need to get back at him.

Mask: Remember how I didn't like you at first?

Bobble: But then you happily changed your mind!

Mask: Mhm...

Bobble: And maybe you could change your mind about Aloha!!

Mask: I guess I could try... but there is a big chance he'll screw things off the bat

Bobble: Or maybe not!!

Mask: i'll have to SEE.

Mask: Thanks Bobble for some support..

Bobble: No problem Mask!! You deserve it!!

Mask: And you deserve the best in life. Thank you.

Bobble: :)

————

Back in the chatroom

11pm

Emperor: Today was super tedious.

Headphones: Not for me and other team blue members. We did a picnic.

Goggles: WITH EXTRA PLUMS!

Headphones: With a lid on so they couldn't spill like last time.

Specs: And then we all got desserts that costed us half of our apartment rent!

Emperor: For me, I was just stuck at my mansion. Probably sounds ideal, but this place gets boring easily.

Headphones: You have a big gaming room and that was fun.

Emperor: Nobody was inside. Not even Squidkid, I think he's out there somewhere

Squidkid Jr: Lurking the chat :^)

Goggles: I need to make a picnic for EVERYONE!

Mask: Hello

Rider: Mask dude you've last spoken to us 5 hours ago are you okay man?

Mask: Kind of, and you can thank Bobble for that.

Mask: Is Aloha asleep? I don't want to barge into his room or anything..

Skull: He and Army are both asleep (Obviously not in the same bed)

Mask: Well I guess I'm not going to get my head done in CURRENTLY!

Emperor: Aloha's been messaging me about some collaboration. Odd dude.

Rider: A collab between a party animal and a king is out of this world.

Headphones: Argh. Welcome to Coroika.

Skull: So Mask, you've mentioned that Bobble helped you?

Mask: Of course she did. She's pretty sw-

Mask: Wait. Fuck no. I can't say that DESIGNER IS IN THIS CHAT!

Designer Headphones: too bad I am writing it 

Mask: it might be 11pm but i am coming over to whoop your ass

Headphones: Haha this is bad

Headphones: If Mask likes Bobble, I completely support it.

Mask: I can't say anything I don't want a million fanfics to be made! 

Jersey: Boss just made an obvious confession!

Mask: PRETEND I DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING!

Bobble Hat: Hey what's going on in here-

Mask: I'm sorry. I said something that I probably shouldn't have said and now there's going to be a hell-spawn of fanfics coming through about us. 

Bobble: Oh. 

Headphones: Who the hell writes fanfictions about their leader... that's some stalker level shit

Mask: I appreciate your support headphones

Mask: Desi and Jersey, if you're reading this YOU ARE DEAD.

Skull: It's a good feeling reading this chatroom drinking a can of cola.

———-

Back to the dms

1am

Mask: Bobble? Are you awake by any chance?

Bobble: Yeah, I have a bit of insomnia ^^

Mask: Poor you. I feel sicker than I am usually.

Mask: Headphones is probably right, I guess I kind of like you? Feelings are hard for me to deal with.

Bobble: aww mask... I.. I like you too!

Mask: Do you? 

Bobble: of course! I'm glad you feel positive about me!

Mask: There's no other inkling in the world that made me happier than you did. I always feel lonely but there's you.

Bobble: You're adorable!! Especially your mask I like how it looks on you!

Mask: Don't you find it scary?

Bobble: not at all! 

Mask: :)

Mask: Do you want to go to the park or something later?

Bobble: Sure!!

Mask: Thank you so much. Goodnight, Bobble.

Bobble: Goodnight Mask!!

———


	18. General Log #10

After the Ranked tournament, (Contains spoilers for the not yet translated coroika chapters- be aware.)

Also new friendships

*******

Another Chatroom (At this point they have no idea how many they've made so far)

2pm

Mask: Me and Bobble have been together for 2 weeks now.. I feel like my anxiety is slowly disappearing!

Aloha: Now you got to make your fever disappear too~🎵

Mask: That's impossible!

Rider: I like how we're still using this chatroom when we can all go out and do something nice together?

Aloha: We'd get arrested, Rider~🎵

Army: Oh yeah! And I've only just gotten out of the wheelchair recently...

Army: This lack of mobility has been killing me

Inkfall: i haven't been on here for 5 years how is everyone doing

Rider: it's been fair, Mr.Clean.

Inkfall: Did that edgy blue-red haired dude stopped being problematic?

Rider: Do you mean Vintage?

Inkfall: Yeah I am glad I never went against him

Rider: He's been doing better. Hell, he's friends with one of us again.

Skull: He's not here. 

Inkfall: phew, i dislike rude people!

Mask: So uhhh

Mask: What should I do for my anniversary?

Skull: There's no events currently yet so you might want to take her to the park or something.

Rider: you can't make this secretive she's in this chatroom lol

Emperor: Actually, there should be buffets and cafes open in the upper-part of the square.

Mask: There's like 2 million

Goggles: Wouldn't that fill up the entire square???

Mask: Damn you don't get it.

Rider: Of course he isn't going to

Rider: Mask you should try the one near the deca they have good, not TV-Static tasting Sprite.

Mask: Alright but if it does taste like that I am going to smack you

Stealth: Haha.

Mask: I'll text her

Mask: This is going to hopefully go well

Mask: ALOHA IF YOU'RE READING THIS YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED ANYWHERE NEAR ME AND HER DURING THIS "DATE."

Emperor: Shouldn't have been so open, then.

Mask: I'll unhappily see you all later 

Rider: Notify us if you see edgy newcomers who think they're better than us.

Aloha: mask wha

Aloha: I was watching videos online~🎵

Skull: Are you guys okay with Vintage being here?

Gloves: Yes as long as he doesn't call us pathetic every single second-

Rider: that, yeah. But I don't think so.

Headphones: We have beaten him so hard I bet he'd feel dumb saying it

Skull: Well.. I talked to him and it went a bit like this...

——-

Dms between Vintage and Skull. 

Skull: So, how have you been every since that lose?

Vintage: Fine. As sad as it was, but I did see I cannot win every single time so I wasn't this mad about it.

Skull: Great

Skull: You really did change from what I've seen. I wished we could talk alone just like we did back then.

Vintage: Is that possible? I've been a cunt to you and your friends.

Skull: Vin, people can change. I was like this too. You should've known.

Vintage: Well, I probably won't change my repuation as a "rat" though.

Skull: You should join our new chatroom and see how that goes. If you're nice to them, they shall be nice to you?

Vintage: Even Emperor? Dude mocks me almost everytime. 

Skull: Jokingly

Skull: You two could be the greatest of friends.

Vintage: Ha! As if.

Skull: You might hate wishes, but I think they come true for you once you try something new.

Skull: Trust me, the more good bonds you have in life the more content you are. 

Vintage: Invite me. We'll see how long will it be before I get removed by one of them. 

Skull: I'll invite the rest of the X-Blood too.

Vintage: Omega's still a pretty quiet type.

Skull: I know. I remember everything, Vin.

Skull: You were shy at the start too.

Vintage: Oh cod, if you mention that in the chatroom, I'm sorry I'd probably have to kill you.

Skull: Heh. Now let's see how that goes..

——————-

3pm

Skull added Vintage to the chat.

Gloves: NOOOOOOOO

Gloves: I mean

Gloves: Welcome Vintage! Please spare our souls!

Emperor: Gloves calm down.

Gloves: Your wish is my command, king. I'll scream about this in another chat.

Skull: He's no longer a bad guy I don't see why you would be scared.

Goggles: Welcome!!

Vintage: Hello.

Skull added Double Egg, Red Sole and Omega to the chat.

Skull: If we familiarise ourselves with the X-Blood, we will come close to world peace.

Safari Hat: Oh shot it's the X-Blood leader and his teammates!

Emperor: Eh, Hello Vintage.

Vintage: You're not going to spam me with rat jokes aren't you, Emperor?

Skull: I don't think he will.

Emperor: If you don't like it, no.

Vintage: Good. I guess we could get along swell.

Emperor: Never thought you'd use that word

Vintage: Well, there we are.

Vintage: (At Everyone.) I am no longer going to make fun of you all.

Blazer: I don't think we've ever interacted before

Scuba: Dude stop pinging EVERYONE.

Red Sole: Oh my cod! WE ARE ALLOWED NEAR SOCIETY NOW!

Double Egg: hhhi

Metry: My notifications exploded WOOOOO

Vintage: Well, if I didn't ping you all you'd scream at me more once I randomly pop in.

Emperor: Suddenly, Vintage understands what's it like to have a character arc

Clams: I forgot I am in this chatroom!!! 

Gloves: So we are not getting x-zoned?

Vintage: If you manage to piss me off badly, that's one of the things you'll get in return.

Skull: Supposedly he's still someone you'd not want to mess with

Emperor: I wonder if there's going to be someone better than him...

Gloves: Emperor! I remember you were the unbeatable champion!

Emperor: I guess I still am haha

Prince: big brother, wouldn't you know if there's a new challenger?

Emperor: Not yet. But there might be someone out there...

Goggles: Not SCARY FOR ME!

Skull: Goggles, don't you remember that one time you lost against me?

Vintage: Holy shit. I'm jealous, Skull.

Emperor: I think we've already been through but yeah, if anyone is scary I'm sure goggles will take care of them.

Vintage: Ack. if anyone is better, I'll battle them.

Rider: That's my mentality dude

Vintage: Then we should work something out.

Rider: A new team?

Vintage: Maybe. I'm up for some league that does not include my annoying ass teammates.

Double Egg: What?

Emperor: Count me in.

Gloves: I WANT TO JOIN! 

Vintage: The first person to find me at the square gets to be in it.

————


	19. General Log #11 (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Note: a week has passed since X-Blood's defeat. Gloves accidentally invites a random person to the chat. Odd stuff happen
> 
> Haven’t uploaded in a while but just now got some motivation

***

2pm

Emperor: Why is nobody online?

Skull: We're all online, we just have nothing to report.

Mask: Me and Bobble are playing a game together!!

Emperor: Great. I completed another shift at Crusty Sean's!

Skull: There isn't much to do now that the tournament has ended and there won't be one for a while.

Vintage: That is lame.

Rider: Do you think they're wizards, Vintage? Do you think they are going to spawn tournaments at random?

Emperor: Hey Rider

Rider: Everyone in this chatroom gives me brain damage 

Vintage: I'm not even saying that. Are you always grumpy?

Gloves: SUp

Gloves: IT SEEMS AS IF THIS CHATROOM NEEDS MORE COMEDIC RELIEF

Gloves: And I will provide

Vintage: Was it really necessary to send 3 messages instead of one?

Gloves: Dude you always add like dots to your messages and you sound like an old man which is lamer 

Gloves: Just go crazy like me 

Emperor: I like how we have no idea of what we are supposed to say anymore

Vintage: You have no idea of how many brain cells they have taken off me.

Gloves: They WHAT

Gloves: I'm sorry,,,,, but I've never had any in the first place

Rider: Can confrim! You and Goggles are the masterminds behind pure idioticy 

Skull: Yepsie

Emperor: Could join their cult

Vintage: Are you seriously going to let them take your life force like this?

Emperor: This implies I've had control of myself in the past bwahah

Skull: Are you enjoying chatting with your new friends, Vintage?

Vintage: No please get me out of here. I want to be a bitch like I used to be

Gloves: Oh cod please don't remind me 

Gloves: I have bad memories.. of the....

Gloves: The 😬

Rider: There ya go. He lost his mind!

Skull: Vintage?

Vintage: Yes?

Skull: What are you going to do now?

Vintage: What do you mean? I am in your living room nailed on the wall.

Emperor: Wait is he serious

Gloves: Sounds fun

Gloves: Don't think I'd like that for myself but

Goggles: VINTAGE CAN I JOIN YOU

Rider: What the fuck

Vintage: What the fuck (2)

Ikarus: What the fuck (3)

Rider: wait whose ikarus

Skull: Some dude who appeared in like one chapter back in volume 3 and disappeared

Ikarus: But I watched the tournament!!!

Vintage: Yeah and you shivered in fear once my face appeared in your sight.

Emperor: Vintage you are literally 5'5 nobody with more than 5iq can be scared of you

Gloves: I TOOK AN ONLINE TEST AND GOT 80IQ AND I AM SCARED OF HIM WHAT DOES THAT MEAN

Vintage: Do I have to put on a mask?

Skull: Put on a bandana instead, it'll suit you.

Vintage: M maybe

Emperor: Are you two dating because it sounds like you two are.

Vintage: EMPEROR

Skull: You know what, Emperor? I have no clear answer. He makes me happy and bites me at the same time.

Vintage: And you bite back.

Aloha: DID I HEAR "DATING." ~🎵

Emperor: Are you activated once someone mentions that?

Skull: I think he is.

Skull: Dude talks about girls in the personal chat all the time.

Aloha: No I don't

Skull: Yes you do.

Aloha: nOOOOOOO >:(((

Vintage: Is this normal?

Aloha: Vintage remember when I did a epic prank on you~ 🎵

Vintage: Ever since that I realise you aren't even one bit of a functioning member of this society

Gloves: Says the guy who is demonically possesse d

Gloves: I AM GOING TO LEAGE THE CHAT NOW IM SORRY I DIDNT MEAN TO SAY THAT

Vintage: ...

Gloves adds "Gracias Rey" to the chatroom

Rider: You guys need help

Rider: This chat was actual normal earlier on 

Gloves: I didn't mean to invite this guy SOMEONE HELP

Gracias Rey: Hi

Vintage: Who are you and why are you not named after a clothing

Rider: What even is this motherfuckers name

Emperor: Let me goggle translate hold on

Skull: Wow.

Emperor: It means like "Thank you King." which kinda creeps me out

Gloves: I haven't even friended you WHO ARE YOU

Gracias Rey: Ha! You wouldn't know!

Gracias Rey: And you wouldn't know, so. He . He . He

Vintage: I'm having a stroke.

Skull: I am sure Aloha and Gloves planned this.

Aloha: What do you mean I have no idea who this guy is~🎵

Hachi: Is this a correct moment to barge in? 🤔

Gloves: No I fucked up

Gloves: :((((

Gracias Rey: :):):)

Gloves: ARE YOU A RUSSIAN SPy

Gloves: is your name in russian I forgot

Vintage: That is spanish.

Rider: Gloves if you have 80iq, I might have around 10x more than that

Gracias Rey: It says I have been offline for 1 year! Can you figure this out, Gloves?

Hachi: Wait there's a new antagonist 😧

Emperor: I think? 

Rider: Gloves invited some weirdo and now we are being like trolled

Vintage: I'm not. I think I will adress this situation as "Pathethic" but my ignorant ass has nothing to do more.

Gloves: (At Gracias Rey) HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME

Skull: Again wow

Rider: Seriously

Gracias Rey: It says on your profile.... oi why wouldn't I know this?

Gloves: I am scared of this man

Gloves: I am kicking him

Gloves: Done.

Hachi: Watching this was entertaining... 

Emperor: It is, but it was silly

Vintage: Ironic ^

Gloves: Okay I blocked him I hope he doesn't find me irl and lock me up in his basement

Rider: Is it even a he

Emperor: Gloves you're saying this as if it hasn't happened to anyone here

Rider: waitwhat

Skull: Think something to do with Aloha locking Mask out in the attic until he properly behaves.

Vintage: Huh

Skull: And his reason was... "Stop being a simp and ask her out."

Vintage: .... Ask who out?

Skull: Bobble

Rider: Mask being a simp! Hah! Tell me another funny story

Emperor: Your entire turf war career after the team blue's medicine

Rider: YOU CANNOT SAY THAT THIS HAPPENED TO YOU

Emperor: I joined them and won it works

Vintage: I think we've all been "demolished" by Goggles.

Skull: And it took Vintage longer than us to find out.

Vintage: Alas I know what to expect.

Gloves: guys

Gloves: GUYS THE DUDE IS SPEAKING IN WERIRD CORRIDJATES I THINK HE GOT MY ADRESS AND NOW HES COMMHG TO MY HOUSE HELP ME

Vintage: Are you seriously believing in this?

Rider: Forget Goggles, we have Gloves as the biggest idiot.

Gloves: HE SAID THIS

Gloves: "I have two other friends that'll mess up you and your pitiful friend. Watch out."

Hachi: Every scary villian is like that. Just ignore him 🤗

Gloves: HACHI HE COULD BREAK MY DUALIES HE COULD DO SHIT

Gloves: Vintage if you're reading this, can you please protect me. I am sorry for calling you a rat 3 weeks ago at 2:35pm I am really sorry if you took it personally I just want securance 

Vintage: Well, if you're in trouble you know who to call.

Goggles: Ghostbusters!

Rider: Stop lurking

Goggles: Stop being pissed off!

Rider: hate you guys goodbye 

Skull: Gloves just uh chill out. You can come over if you want.

Gloves: sure ig but vintage better not be giving me dirty looks

Vintage: That surely escalated. 

Gloves: On my way now....!!!

Emperor: Hm. A unknown messager. Interesting.

***


End file.
